


Behind Blue Eyes

by The_3am_writer



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, Malcolm Tucker - Fandom, Peter Capaldi - Fandom, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 (The Thick of It), F/M, Humor, Real Life Interactions, Romance, Sarcasm, Season/Series 03, Series 3 (The Thick of It)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_3am_writer/pseuds/The_3am_writer
Summary: "Behind Blue Eyes" by The WhoNo one knows what it's likeTo be the bad manTo be the sad manBehind blue eyesNo one knows what it's likeTo be hatedTo be fatedTo telling only liesBut my dreamsThey aren't as emptyAs my conscience seems to be [...]Malcolm has a way of doing things, a role he has to play because somebody has to. And, being honest, he is very good at it. He lives alone, within this part. He is not Malcolm Tucker anymore, he is The Malcolm Tucker. He is well aware of this and has resigned to it. Over the past years, that is how he lived his life. However this is soon to change as Malcolm and Lucy Davis, a new PR advisor, set foot into each others lives. As they work together they will find in each other a way to reconnect with themselves, with parts of them they both thought were long lost. Malcolm begind to wonder if he could stop being alone, or even more, if he could stop letting himslef be alone.





	1. "Sort it or Abort it"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: When I watched The Thick of It at one point or another I beging to ask myself: "What if Malcolm had a love interest?" "How would a relationchip fit into his life?" "How would he adapt to a relationship". So here I give you my effords to answers those questions through a writing that is very referential to the episodes, up from season three, and the interwebbing of Lucy Davis, my OC, to the plot of those episodes.
> 
> PD: This is my first fic in english, which is not my first language. Sorry if there are any mistakes and please point them out so i can fix them!

**Chapter one.- Sort it or Abort it**

It was roughly around eight in the morning of that monday. It was the first Monday with a new PM in cabinet. As usually happens, that kind of transitional states are not easy nor smooth, but actually quite the opposite. Men and women with tired looks of their faces were running up and down, in and out, of Number 10. Some happy, some sad, many angry and many others just confused. Lucy Davis was among this last group. It wasn't her first time at Number 10, but didn’t stopped her to stand in awe of the chaotic energy that the building emanated that day. To be fair, there is always a feeling of urgency that invades you once you cross its front door. It could be compare to the backstage of a magic show; smoke and mirrors tricks getting ready to fool the crowds, magicians with well performed acts and an ace up their sleeves, ready to perform and play. But that monday everybody's act was changing, the deck of cards was scattered on the floor, the telon was on fire and someone was shouting the five minutes call to scene. To make it simpler, it was madness.

Lucy had been call to the house of government for her last job interview at 8 o’clock. Minding her own business and doing her best to ignoring the rest of the crowd, as it seemed to be the rule there, Lucy walked calmly towards a big wooden door that hided the office where she had been cited. A very nice secretary whom also seem to be in some level immune to the chaos of the building invited her to wait inside the office and take a seat.

-Would you like some tea? Or maybe coffe?

-Oh, no it’s ok. I’ll just wait here.

-If you change your mind i’ll be right outside. Malcolm should be here soon.

 

Malcolm Tucker. Everyone on the media or political world knew him. Saying his reputation preceded him fell short. A god-like figure, omnipresent with the ability to make believe to be omnipotent. His interrogation and intimidation techniques were as effective and famous as he was. Strategic and devious as only he was said could be. Everybody knew of Malcolm Tucker.

What Lucy knew for sure is that he was a busy man so she didn't mind waiting in his office. Also, she took that chance as a learning opportunity. She knew her path and Malcolm’s were bound to cross eventually if she was to get the job. And even before that happened, she knew Malcolm was one to watch out for. He was as fierce as he was intelligent and she knew he was capable to do what it takes to stay in the game. Hell, he probably already had a file with her name somewhere in that office with all the useful information he, or some intern, could find on her.

So yes, this time alone in his office, his HQ, was most definitely an opportunity to level the odds. Besides, she was a curious person by nature and the legends of the owner of that office had her intrigued.

The minutes passed as she escavinge the office with her eyes. The objects people own and display show a lot about themselves if one knows how to interpret them. First, she looked at the room in general. It was well illuminated, two big windows with heavy green curtains were on a side wall with view of the main street. The roof was high enough to earn that adjective and the floors were made of a very well polished wood. And boxes. Files boxes were all over the place and seem to integrate with the wood of the floor itself. They all contained legal papers and documents, most likely. Towards the back, opposite to the door Lucy had came in, there was a little table swallowed by a pile of different newspaper, from local tabloids to big name ones like The Times or The Daily Guardian. There were similar piles of older editions on the floor. Many piles actually.

Contrasting with that mess, opposite to the window and on the wall next to the door, there were two big bookshelves completely filled up with massive volumes of books with similar covers. Political literature or maybe records, assumed Lucy. Next to the door, there was a solid-looking wooden desk, and behind it, there was a fireplace with a top shelf filled with even more books and some folders. What was even on them exactly? Lucy did not dare to get up and take a quick look. She was there for a job interview after all and the door was wide open for anyone to come in and catch her sniffing around. Instead, Lucy inspected with her sight the desk in front of her, which, so far, had escaped her analysis.

Surprise! More files and folders. Nevertheless there was room for typical desk tools like notebooks, a computer, post-it notes, pens, markers and such. The only thing on the desk that seemed a bit more personal was a bowl with oranges. She did not know what to make out of that, but the rest of that working space confirmed what she already knew about Malcolm Tucker: he was busy man, always on the run, always absorbing new information and keeping tabs. He worked long hours and didnt got time to worry about tidiness. She knew he would be able to account for everything in that room, in that apparent mess.

After thirty minutes the secretary that had led her there appeared again through the big wooden door, announcing that her boss was running late. Lucy did not complain about either the delay nor the obviousness of the information. She even accepted the cup of coffee she first had declain. Few minutes later the secretary emerged out of a side door that led into a pantry with a hot cup of coffee and some biscuits. Then she proceeded to leave through the main door, this time closing it and providing a bit of isolation to background rumble that were constant in that building.

Lucy thanked the coffee and sight in relief to the intermission of all the still surrounding chaos. And hello there. What do we have here? Lucy's attention jump from the quite frankly unoriginal desk to a section a the wall next to it and opposite to the window that previously had been cover by the door. It was plastered with drawings. Drawings made by small children.

Did he have kids??

Overcome by this question Lucy finally stood up and walk toward the object of her curiosity. She sherch the many “art” pieces in hope to find a signature or a dedicatory. Bingo. One that seemed more elaborates than the rest, probably made by an older kid, read “From Clara to uncle Malc”. Lucy thought that was really adorable, for someone to display like that the gift of his clearly beloved niece. Most men in a position of power seemed ashamed to put up like that gift of even their own children, let alone of nieces or nephews. That gester presented a new and unknown side of the machiavellian legend, of The Malcolm Tucker. Maybe there was more to him, more she ever imagined.

As this thoughts flew through Lucy's mind, she heard in the distance a strong scottish accent coming from a yelling man that was currently sending to hell and back some poor bastard.

Once finished serving the scare of his life to the recipient of such disclosure, the agitated voice rapidly moved closer and closer to the office where Lucy was, still, waiting; alternating on his path immediate requests and violent threats to different persons. Finally the door opened. This time it wasn’t the secretary.

-And who the fuck are you?

-Lucy Davis, nice to finally meet you sir.- she said extending a hand as a form of introduction.

-SAM!

The secretary popped back in.

-She is Lucy Davis, the PR specialist you requested…she has been here for, well almost hour and a half.- She explained to her boss.

-Oh right! Sorry sorry sorry. Malcolm Tucker- he said in a softer tone as he reach for the still extended hand of Lucy- I’m sorry Miss Davis, It is Miss right?

-Yes it is.

Miss. Such formal treatment wasn't something she was expecting from the terrible Malcolm Tucker.

-Miss Davis, i’m going to have to ask you to step outside for a minute and wait for me just a little bit more. I just need to have a quick word with this nice lady. Did you know her? The new Minister of Social Affairs and Citizenship.

A woman with a sorry face became visible to Lucy and greet her with a handshake.

-Nicola Murray, nice to meet to.

-Lucy Davis, the pleasure is mine.

If Lucy was to get the job, she did not find Nicola in desperate need of her advice. She seem to be good with people. The majority of politicians actually are not, she had learned from experience. Malcolm’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

-Yes DoSaC! You’ll meet the rest of the gang soon enough. The secretary touched Lucy’s shoulder to walk her to the door. -Don’t worry Miss Davis, this is going to be fast- said Malcolm menacingly, turning his head to the cabinet minister, serving her a ferocious gaze.

Lucy felt shivers for the tone inflected on those words as the threatening presence Malcolm had suddenly assume.

 

**oo**

After a few minutes in which Lucy had heard no sound coming from the interior of the office, it’s door opened and Nicola Murray, DoSaC minister, walked angrily past her. After her Malcolm’s head popped out through the same door and invited Lucy into the office.

-Miss Davis!

-Lucy, please

-Lucy then, great name. Sorry for making you wait. Please please, take a seat. Really, sorry for all of that. With a new PM and the reshuffling this place is a fucking shitshowl. I’ve been running up and down all morning trying to settle the cattle.

-The cattle?

-Yes. Here you see, we have some prime stocks that can be profitable for us, for this government. But mostly we are dealing with fucking headless chickens running around spilling blood all over the fucking carpet. As well as some useless fat pigs that are on their way to the slaughterhouse.

His expression was blank as he said this words. In his head Malcolm was thinking of all the names that were listed under each category. He snapped out of it and continued.

-So, Lucy, that is basically the fucking issue here. Me and the PM, we need to you grab all the headless chickens and turn them into nice, well presented, respected public figures that actually give a shit about this country, it's people and the government.

-And the fat pigs?

-They are bacon at this point. Trust me.- He looked fierce as he said those words but in a slightly more cartoonish way, if one can be threatening and humourous at the same time. - So, can you you do what i need?

-I like to believe i can if i'm given the chance.- Lucy replied with confidence.

-Great. Follow me. I'll give the tour.

Malcolm took a leap in the conversation that made her feel disorientated.

-So i got the job?

-Yes of course you got the job, try to keep up.

-Sorry i thought this was another interview. Of course i can start right away.

She pronounced those words as he was already gone from the office. That could've gone better.

 

**oo**

The car ride to the ministers building started awkwardly, specially for Lucy who was still trying to assimilate the very short meeting. Malcolm was in many ways what she had expected. He looked exactly as he had seen him in ocasional photographs in the papers. Tall and slim, short grayish hair, sharp nose and a pair of big yet slim eyebrows that emphasised his words with adequate facial expressions. His eyes were expressive, of a steel blue color that shined with intellect. One could tell that the brain that was behind them never stopped working.

Lucy looked at the man on her side as scrutinously and subtly as she had inspected his office. Meanwhile Malcolm was sending and receiving emails and texts on his blackberry. He was very focused and Lucy did not dare to interrupt his work to ask exactly where they were going.

-Im sorry- said Malcolm turning to her and pointing at the screen of his phone- this morning everyone is suddenly as useful as a fucking degree on liberal arts...I have fucking ulcers blowing up in every organ of this government i'm the only surgeon on duty while the rest are playing fucking minigolf or something.

\- I noticed it was an...agitated day.

Malcolm chuckle softly.

-Agitated is an obese person on a trail mile darling. We are as scrabble as the fucking eggs i had for breakfast.

Malcolm trusted he could be a funny man every now and then given the occasion. He found in that car ride a chance to show his humour. Lucy was politely smiling at his comments and that was enough for him. People usually stare at him in confusion. He was well aware of the threatening effect his presence had on his coworkers, but he did also have a sense of humour and other human qualities.

-Anyway, we are getting around - he continued - I spend all morning dealing with new ministers. Nicola was one of them, you just met her in my office.

-She seemed nice.

-She is trouble. You are going to be working A LOT with her.

-Oh, i thought she had good social skills. Seems like i judge her too fast.

-She is good with people yes, but her family is really a piece of work. Her husband is involved in a PFI scandal that went down a while ago and she wants to send her daughter to an independent school if you can believe it...And she showed up at DoSaC wearing the laudests bright blue dress i’ve seen in my fucking life.

 

The car ride continued as smoothly as their conversation. Lucy was listening closely but she still felt a little lost, which made her feel unprofessional. And she hated that. Dispite that, she swalowed her pride and diceded to ask him for directions.

-I’m sorry Malcolm, no one ever limited my field of action inside the departments, I mean i see where i need to work but i know they have public servants and media experts working with the ministers and i don't mean to interfere with their work...

-All ministers have personal issues that need to be dealt with. I usually do that but i need your help to stop them from becoming an issue.- said Malcolm accompanying his words with hand motions for emphasis.- Then is all prep for speeches, advice on campaigns and political movements, keep an eye on what people are saying and how they are saying it.- Malcolm stopped and sighed -Truth be told, the biggest issue i need an PR expert for is DoSaC. The papers and the opposition have been feasting on it for far too long now. Is like a fucking disease, a tumor that keeps growing and growing and it’s not fucking operable. Believe me, I tried. DoSac needs constant attention and someone to sit on that tumor to stop it from growing any more.

Malcolm notice the slightly offended look Lucy was giving him due to that last comment.

-Sitting of course in a productive and indispensable way.

“That’s better” thought Lucy

The car pull over in front of a big building with modern architecture that, despite its best efforts couldn't avoid the inescapable spirit of bureaucracy. It was nice, all things considered...

 

**oo**

Lucy followed Malcolm into the building and into different offices where she was introduced to many ministers and their teams. Most of them were nice and expressed their excitement to be working with her. They were not as useless as Malcolm painted them. Lucy wondered what they hided then.

Office after office, introduction after introduction they went over the whole three-story building until they approach a sign that read DoSaC.

-DoSac?? -she said surprised- I thought it was an internal abbreviation, i didn't realized it was their branding.

-It was fitting.

Lucy was starting to feel worry to what she may find in there. The really was not that bad at first glance. There were a lot of people working in desks with their computers. Some of them walking around and talking with each other, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was on fire at least.

-Hello DoSaC people, I come bearing gifts.

-Oh hello Malcolm, you just missed them, Nicola and Ollie just left for Leamington.

-Good good. See if we can get thing fucking finally running smoothly in here.

Lucy stood behind Malcolm as he had this conversation with a man that looked around his sixties yet competent still. His seniority and smart suit grant him and air of professionalism. He seemed to know what he was doing. He was forgettable nevertheless. A short wide woman approached the group. Everything about her was laud yet muted somehow. Her hair, her makeup, her clothes, she definitely had a personality and a presence, an unoriginal one but still. And some high autoestim, mostly unfunded sadly.

-Malcolm the Minister is already on her way to Leamington to support Liam Bentley.- reported the wide woman.

-Thanks Terri, keep repeating me, please.- said tiredly the elder man.

-I was just letting Malcolm know-

The man sighed in frustration. Malcolm interviened.

-Terri can i ask you something.

-You sure can Malcolm, but is gotta be quick. I'm terribly busy you see.

-Is there going to be media covering?

-Well yes, there’s going to be the-

-Tv cameras? Yes? So why don’t you go and get a fucking tv to see what goes down over there? Eh? Alright. There you go.

Lucy was more amoused than she would have liked to be with the pendant tone Malcolm had used on the annoying woman.

-Yes Malcolm but...who is she?- asked the woman whispering yet being terribly obvious about it.

-Lucy Davis - stepped forward Lucy shaking the man and the woman’s hand.

-Glenn Cullen, nice meeting you.

-Terri Coverley, public servant, head of communications- she hurried up.

Malcolm and Glenn exchanged an exasperated look.

-Glenn, Terri, this is Lucy, she is an PR advisor we have hired you. You know, for when you are being complete incompetents.

“As usual” Malcolm thought to himself.

-PR, that’s investigation right?

-Investig-for fuck sake Terri that’s PI. PR stand for Public Relationships. You should know this stuff -kindly corrected Glenn.

-You see what i meant earlier? -Malcolm whispered to Lucy. She couldn’t help to smile and chuckle a little. Rising his voice, he continued - All right gang listen up, She - said pointing to Lucy- is here to eventually lend a friendly hand and try to make you lot look fucking competent to public eyes, alright? Is a new dawn people, let try not to fuck it up, ok? Ok. TERRI. How are we with that fucking Tv? Come on lets get some fucking energy flowing in here. The lady-boss is going to make her first public appearance anytime now.

Malcolm’s “pep talk” went on for a while while it set people in motion. Terri went off to find a tv rumbling, complains under her breath. Glenn informed he was going to call Ollie to see how things where at his end.

-Who is Ollie?

-He is our much junior advisor. He is off with Nicola- answer Glenn- You’ll meet him soon enough. He is for sure going to want to meet You - he added as he walked away dialing a number on his phone.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

**oo**

A few moments later, a group of people was gather around a small tube tv watching the news coverage, live from Leamington. Lucy manage to spot among the crowd, near a little stage, the already known face of Nicola Murray, next to a thin and tall man that was, at the same time, talking on the phone and to the minister. Hearing Glenn also on the phone next to her and pointing at the screen as if it was a video conference, Lucy guest she was listening to one half of one of those conversations and that the thin man was in the other end of the line and was, indeed, the still unknown to her, Ollie. Terri was also trying to take part on the conversation and every now and then shared Lucy a glance filled with superiority and dismission. Malcolm was sitting behind everyone, lost in his own thoughts.

A voice announced Nicola Murray and she walk to the stage to reveal a Liam Bentley campaign poster in sing of support. Glenn and Ollie where still on the phone advising her and, well, yelling at each other also. Nicola was officially out there. Lucy paid close attention, as her new job demanded. As the minister went on with the official act, Terri wouldn’t stop patting herself on the back on account of Nicola.

-She is quite good isn’t she Malcolm?- she claimed staring dominantly at Lucy, marking her territory.

-Mhhm. Malcolm was still lost in his thoughts. Wheels were turning inside his head.

Lucy decided to move close to him to scape Terri’s gaze. Nevertheless the latter continued

-Seems we won’t be needing much help with this one. Even the husband thingy is going to pass quietly if we keep this up.

Suddenly Malcolm looked up, a sparkle crossed his eyes. He was determined and a hint angry. Lucy noticed it, not sure what that meant. A second later and just as suddenly as his last reaction, his fractions relaxed and his body language soften.

-She looks a bit unimportant there, doesn't she?- was all he said.

Two minutes later, reporters from all the papers where blasting photographs of a smiley new minister in from of a bold letter poster that clearly read “I AM BENT”, thanks to Nicola’s body blocking some letters to the eye of the press. Glenn was aghast, Terri was quickly washing her hands of the disaster and Malcolm, Malcolm give himself a small smile of satisfaction, practically unnoticeable, after which he assume a defeated attitude and walk away ignoring Glenn’s cries for help.

 

Leaving DoSaC, Malcolm felt pleased with himself and allowed himself a full smile while he was waiting for the lift. The selfappreactive gesture disappear as he heard someone approach.

-Very smooth.- said Lucy

Malcolm choose to ignore the comment.

-I know what you did and i think i know why, as well.

-I don’t know what are you talking about, but did you see the level of incompetence we are dealing with?- He said trying to redirect the conversation.

-It was genius.

Malcolm looked at her surprised. If she did know what just went down, what the was expecting was closer to “You bastard” than to genius, although he felt it really was genius. Lucy also look at him, right in the eyes, something she hadn’t done yet. Part of her had been intimidated by his gaze but now she just felt wondered. She had seen the magic.

-You have her where you wanted.

The lift arrive and Malcolm pulled her into it. She didn't stop talking though.

-You have her where you wanted. Now she HAS to turn to you to make this go away and you can ask for whatever you want in return, and she will throw under the buss her husband, her kid, everything you say. I mean, she has to, she needs to.

Lucy was truly fascinated. It was as if she just seen someone disarm their opponent in only two moves in a game of chess. Malcolm was fascinated as well by her perception but also concerned. Was she going to be a problem?

-Ok listen, i’m not saying that that is what happened there today, but if you want this job it comes with a confidential clause with stuff like this.You are not to interfere and you follow my lead. Capisce?

Malcolm still was firmly grabbing Lucy’s arm and had no intention to let go until they see each other eye to eye. Lucy shyly put her hand on his and guide him through the motions of easing up his grip on her and finally letting go.

-You can trust me- said Lucy with an accomplice look.

Malcolm smiled as his worries about his new employee disappear. For the moment at least. He removed his hand from hers and gave a step back. Malcolm felt a bit awkward.

-Well, seeing how her public image had just being reduced to fucking dust, she is definitely going to need a PR advisor.

-She is lucky to have you looking after her, hiring me, watching her back- Lucy added in a sarcastic yet cheerful tone. Sarcasm can be double edge sword and she didn’t wanted to be misinterpreted and sound like she was in any way trying to blackmail Malcolm. Everyone should know better than that.

-Seems we are going to be working together on this one then.

“You wreck, i clean” though Lucy. Usually she would’ve never had agreed to such working relationship, but this time it was different. The little taste she had had of what was to come had made up her mind on that aspect.

-And on that matter- said Malcolm as he turn to face her directly- i could used some eyes and ears on the inside. To keep everything in check, you know?

-I can understand that.

They smiled at each other. The lift doors opened and their head differents ways, Malcolm out of the building and Lucy up again, to DoSaC. Is was time to work, for both of them.

-By the way - yelled Malcolm almost from the main door of the building - It doesn’t come with a raise.

Lucy laugh and they both kept on walking.


	2. "He doesn't know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week on the job, the inability of DoSaC to look good on the public eye no matter what efforts are made is really affecting Lucy and Malcolm. She has something to prove and something to say, as Malcolm becomes more challenging than ever.

A week had passed since Lucy’s first day on the job and her work in DoSac did not cease to be more and more challenging. But that was ok. A week ago, when Nicola got back from Leamington and a PR advisor was waiting for her on behalf of Malcolm, she welcome her with open arms into the department. Sadly, she had misread Lucy assistance as Malcolm’s way of saying “I spare you this time”. It wasn’t the case. Nicola received her bollocking and finally yielded and agreed to send her daughter to a public school, “to make things easier” as Malcolm had put it. In return, he made the husband “inconvenience” a no-show in the papers and smittered the “I am bent” headlines, result of Nicola’s little trip to Leamington.

Nonetheless, things did not get easier. The department was being torn apart in the media and Nicola was taking the told of it. Her private life was in shareds and in the public eye she was being crucified for incompetence and a lack of general appeal.  

Such troubled horizon was the topic of discussion that morning  between Malcolm and Lucy over the phone. They both were headed to work and they had found over the pass of the last week that in those relatively calm moments of the early morning they could talk strategics and Lucy could give to Malcolm her report on DoSaC’s affairs. That day a considerable amount of yelling was taking part in the conversation. As intranscendental as it may seem, Nicola’s bad image really was an issue they could not make go away. Despite their best efforts, something always went sideways and it was getting on their nerves.

-I’m NOT giving up Malcolm but you just have to accept that is impossible to take everything into account. There is always going to be a variant that we simply cannot control.

-Well that really sounds like an excuse. And a really fucknig lousy one by the way.

-I know, but you know it's not true. To teach her to be prepare for the unexpected is going to take time, and seeing she is not specially a fast learner all i’m asking you is time and patience.

-That’s a fucking luxury what you are asking for darling.

-Malcolm.- said Lucy trying not to lose her temper. She hated when he called her “Darling”

-While you are there with her, teaching her, as you say, I have done nothing but put out fires for you. For example take this - said Malcolm unfolding the paper he had under his arm and pointing at and image of Nicola inside a potato sack with a headline that read “First in sack race?”- Have you seen this? The sack race? Why did you let her do that?

-What? You would have prefered me NOT to send her there? To a big charity event focus on people, which coincidentally is her and the department’s main concern?

Malcolm kept quiet as Lucy’s tone got tougher.

-Listen, i know what i'm doing. In the long run this is best, even is she gets a bad photographs on some tabloid with a chep pun headline. Under that smock, sour, incompetente facade there is a woman that actually cares and wants to do good for the people and that is what i'm going to brig through.

Malcolm deadstopped in the middle of the street he had been walking on for the extent of the conversation and crossed his arms, as if Lucy could actually see him.

-And how do you plan to do that?

-We set up a meeting in an environment as controlled as we can. I can arrange for a meeting with The Guardian. Close doors, very casual, off the record. Two hours top. We can plant in their heads the idea that she is actually a decent and not-totally-hateable person and maybe in the future we can play on their petty or something. I just need you to give the green light, then and i can prep her and go ahead with it this afternoon.

Malcolm kept standing in the middle of the street, taking in all the information Lucy was giving him. The traffic was as still as he was so there was no danger or problem there. In fact when Malcolm quickly finished processing his thoughts, he resume his motion towards his office, something all those people in their cars could not say.

-You’ve been moving pieces for a fucking meeting this afternoon without my green light?

Lucy knew he was going to caught her on that, but she wanted to prove herself to him and everyone else. If she could get Malcolm respect, the rest would come easy.

-They approached first and I set the terms, so yes Malcolm and you can yell at me all you want later, but the truth is, the more we wait the worse is going to be and it’s pretty fucking bad already.

Malcolm slowed his pace to consider the whole scenario. 

-Yes you are right about that...Ok, green light, run with it -he finally said.

-Ok, great then. I’ll report back this afternoon.- Lucy said with a hint of relief on her voice.

-Bye.

Malcolm hanged up the phone and Lucy breathed out in relief. Arranging that meeting without telling Malcolm was a bold move but it had payed off so far. Malcolm was on board and she had her chance. She walk into DoSaC with a victorious air.

**oo**

Malcolm at the other end of the line hanged up the phone still hesitant about the decision he had just made. His instincts were telling him something was off.

As he kept walking down the street he recognised one of the minister cars. Highjacking it would make him feel better or at the least amuse him a little. He liked granting himself little pleasures like that every now and then. 

He tapped on the car’s window and he let himself in. Who of all minister did that car belong to?

-Good morning Nicola- he said with an ironical chant.

-Morning Malcolm -She said hanging up her phone.

Malcolm saw the paper she was reading. The exact same note he had been discussing with Lucy just moments ago was open on her lap. He braced himself for a conversation not different from the last but with the distinctive aspect that now he had to reassure Nicola about it. After a few minutes of a petty car ride, he decided he was going to DoSaC with her.

**oo**

“It’s ok”, thought Lucy to herself, “He gave me the green light, we are good to go. Risk worth taking. God let it be good this afternoon or else i’m dead”.

The idea of Malcolm watching her every move made her nervous. She wasn’t used to to report to a third party. Her working relationships had always been between her and her employer. Now she had an employer and a customer, which is very different. Working with someone but for someone else was weird and intimidating, whether it was for The Malcolm Tucker or any other John Smith. But the fact that it was indeed The Malcolm Tucker didn't help either. She couldn't shake the ghosts of him yet, although she could see they were ghost, false projections of the man. Still, she was more intimidated by him than she would like to admit and she didn’t wanted to fail him, to fail at all. 

Lucy, as usual, was being too hard on herself. After alI, it had only been a week since she got the job, and regarding the other departments Malcolm had not made any complains. She trusted she was handling them quite well. But DoSac was another story, a story that had been crooked from the go. She remember what Malcolm told her on her first day.

-“It’s like a tumor that just keeps growing.”

-What is like a tumor?

Lucy then realised she had spoken those words out loud while she wandered through her own thoughts as she walked into the minister’s building. She had no idea when he had joined her.

-Oh nothing Ollie.

Since her arrival at DoSaC, Oliver Ridder had been like a specter, always diambulating around her. A tall, skinny specter with a pubescent face that she hadn’t notice the first time she saw him on a tv screen, but did later when they were introduced in person.

-Was that Malcolm on the phone right now?

-You tell me, you seem to have heard the whole thing.

Ollie laugh as a nervously as a teenager does while flirting. He was not subtle and his intentions were clear to everyone since the moment they met and he simply said “Wow”. Lucy was aware that the opposite gender, and some members of her own, considered her an attractive woman, even though she never felt she had anything special. Either way, she was definitely not the kind of woman that felt flatter by that kind of comments or remarks.

Ollie didn’t gave up thought.

-So Lucy, can i get you a coffee? Have you had coffee yet? Or maybe later we cou-

-Oh you are here Ollie mate. Good morning Lucy. I need to steal him for a minute here, and maybe let you breath for a change.

Like a burst of wind Glenn had appeared from an office and taken Ollie with him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him away from Lucy.

Unlike Ollie, she did not complained and kept walking, heading towards DoSaC. Whatever they were up to, she will find out later, after the cup of coffee she was now craving.

 

Her soul sank to her feets when she walked into DoSaC and Terri was the only face there to greet her. She really was hoping to get directly to Nicola but it seems she would not have such luck..

-Good morning Terri -she said with a sigh.

-Oh good morning Lucy, I did not see you there.- said Terri with a dismissive tone.

-Right

Their relationship had been sinuous, to say the least. Terri didn't like Lucy and that was evident, which made having to work together a really difficult task they both tried to avoid. But sometime there just wasn’t a way around it.

-Ok then. Could you inform the minister when she gets here that The Guardian meeting is on for this afternoon please? I have some issues at Transport i have to attend to…

-A meeting? What meeting?

-It’s just a very small, very casual,-

-Why wasn’t  I informed of this?

-I just got the green light from Malcolm about five minutes ago, so- Lucy said as she shrugged.

-I see what you are trying to do, you want to pass right over me don’t you?

-I mean it wouldn’t be very hard, would it? I mean, i've seen coffee tables taller than you Terri.

Lucy didn’t like to insult people. It was a part of her she always tried to change. It was bad for her business. But sometimes she slipped. Meanwhile Terri was offended. She looked like a surprised lemur, with her eyes wide open.

-I’m sorry Terri. It’s nothing personal, it’s just...I know you don’t like me and we really need to work together since our fields are really close to one another.

-I agree

-On which part

-That i don’t like you very much and that our fields are close.

-Great, so half the useful part. Ok, listen, there is a meeting. It’s happening this afternoon at The Guardian. Low-key, off the record. Could you tell Nicola? Please.

-I will inform the Minister but i will need-

-Great! I’ll email you the details.- Yelled Lucy as she run off. That was the best she was going to get from Terri, she knew that, and she was already late for her prep on Transport.

“Ah that coffee-tabled bitch” she could not help to think.

As she was leaving she heard a rumbling noise that turned out to be Ollie and Glenn rushing in and out of DoSaC.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Lucy thought as she run to Transport. “Whatever is going on there, it’s going to bite me in the arse later. But it’ll have to wait.”

“...FUCK i hope nothing burns down”

**oo**

Malcolm and Nicola’s car pull over in front of the minister’s building. At the door with a sink look on his face was Ollie waiting for them. Or for Nicola at least, as he express his surprise to see Malcolm there as well. Ollie was obviously concerned about something. Malcolm set as his mission to found out how bad was it, whatever it was.

-Morning Ollie. Judging by the look on your face i’ll say you got gang bang on your way back from a look-alike Village People contest.

-Haha very funny Malcolm.

-So no happy ending then eh?

-Actually Malcolm is...would you mind…. i’d like ....a word ...with Nicola…?

“Not fucking good” thought Malcolm.

-No sure, go ahead. Please. I’m sure is nothing the head of communication of this fucking government needs to know, right?.- He said raising his voice.

-Would you stop it?!- claimed Nicola touching her forehead as a migraine announced itself into her day.

-Well... Malcolm, actually is a ...personal matter….?

Every word coming out of Ollie’s mouth sounded like a question, as if he was asking for approval.

-Fucking personal?? Is it about the gang bang?

-You know what Malcolm, i think, yes, Lucy was looking for you. I think she is at Transport, so maybe you want to head that way.

Malcolm detected a smug tone he did not appreciate. He walked up to Ollie until he was comfortably standing on his personal space.

-I will find out - he said with a threatening whisper.

Ollie turned paler and nervously adjusted his glasses. As he mumbled some words he slipped away from under Malcolm's intimidation umbrella and tried to catch up with Nicola, who was long gone from the scene.

“They fucked something up”

-Alright.- he said calmly as he started to walk away- But this conversation isn’t over yet!

“Fucking personal”

Quickly he pull his blackberry out of the pocket of his jacket and press the number 3 of the speed dial. The phone rang.

-LUCY! Be in DoSaC in ten fucking minutes or i'll personally will go fucking get you. Shit’s about to hit the fan and i need you fucking there. Ok? Good.

**oo**

-You know, saying please sometimes cant hurt you.

-Not now darling

Lucy and Malcolm had run into each other just steps from DoSaC moments after their last phone “conversation”. They were in the same building after all.

-What is it Malcolm?

-Not sure yet but something is fucking off. By the way what the fuck am I doing?? You are the one that needs to tell me things not the other fucking way around.

They both were standing at the door of DoSaC, not getting in but no walking away either. In a way they were gathering intel.

-I don't know what to tell you. This morning I talked to Nicola and she was her usual smock self-

-Yes i know i was with her.

-Then what you ask me for?

-No, but the rest of the fucking scooby gang there. What did they tell you?

-Regrettably I only spoke with Terri so, I almost took my own life for a moment there, and I was on my way to talk to the rest of them right now and prep Nicola for this afternoon.

-Hey fucking drop the attitude, is not fucking appreciated now. 

-Ok sorry

-The fuck you said about this afternoon?

-Is The Guardian meeting. You green lighted it like and hour ago…

-Ohohoho i'm going to be in that fucking prep.

Lucy felt a bit hurted, a bit mad and a bit nervous. It was becoming clear to her that Malcolm did not trust her as he should, which hurted her. On the other hand, he was robbing her of her chance to prove herself to him, which made her mad. And finally, now she had to work and put double the effort to actually prove her worth working directly under Malcolm’s watch, which made her nervous.

-If you feel it necessary -she thought were the right choice of words.

-Oh believe me i fucking do. At least until we know what is going on in there because something definitely happened as it's fucking bad.

Malcolm was not wrong. Lucy peeped into the office and everyone was running around, whispering as if they just killed someone and were trying to get rid of the body. 

She turned around and Malcolm was almost on top of her also contemplating the view.

-Alright then -he said as he took a step back and clapped his hands together- into battle.

**oo**

Lucy and Malcolm stepped into DoSaC and everyone run into Nicolas office, whispering in panic. One could smell the panic in the air.

Malcolm practically flew to Nicola's office, leaving behind him a graveyard silence. Only Lucy steps behind him. He didn't looked worried anymore. He was confident and determined to extract the truth from DoSaC.

-Hello little piggies - he comically said popping his head through the office door.

Seeing all the gang couped up in the office reminded Malcolm of the tails he used to read to his nephews. He turned around to see Lucy's reaction.

She secretly was amused but a feeling of emergency had taken over her.

-Really?- she mouthed

Malcolm shrugged. It was amusing, pity she couldn't appreciated it then.

-Oh Malcolm! Good you are here!- lied Glenn

Malcolm's phone rang and he stepped outside to answer it.

Lucy stepped into the office. She wanted to regain control over that day, the meeting, DoSaC, the whole thing.

-Ok who is going to tell us what the hell is going on?

-Wh-What do you mean? Nothing, just...politics- said Ollie in a far from convincing way.

-Ollie you are sweating. And all of you have been running up and down all morning.

A few minutes passed as they all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Looking at each other, Nicola and her team were fighting over who should speak. As a result, time passed in silence. Lucy let it. To her, that silence built pressure. And it work, Nicola finally cracked.

-No i can't do this -Nicola declared- I'm sorry Ollie, i can't,

-What is going on. -said a grimm voice from the door.

Malcolm had re-appeared in the office and his humor was most definitely gone. He wanted answers right away.

-What the fuck is going on. I have Glenn mouthing people not to talk, i never thought i'll complain about this but fucking Terri is quiet I EVEN have fucking Robin, FUCKING MISS USELESS asking if I “KNOW”

The most awkward silence fell on the room. Someone was about to be executed.

-Well COME ON FUCKING SPILL IT ALREADY.  **OLLIE!**

-... 

-Apparently...all the immigration data has been...misplaced.

-Permanently.

**oo**

Malcolm stood there, staring at the wall for about five minutes. The rumbling noise of Glenn, Ollie and Nicola’s excuses seem to come from far away. He was mentally doing a damage assessment. It wasn't pretty. He could hear himself laugh out of frustration.

Lucy was honestly surprise that Malcolm wasn’t tearing their head off their bodies, including hers.

Suddenly Malcolm snapped out of his trance.

-Does The Guardian know about this?- he asked softly.

Everyone else in the room kept quiet. He looked at them all, seeking someone that meet his gaze.

-Do they or Don’t THEY KNOW- he said not so softly.

Ollie spoke up.

-I don’t think so, we just found out ourselves.

-Good, let's keep it that way. Lucy, kill the meeting.

Lucy, who until then was solemnly nodding in agreement stopped and deadpan looked at him.

-What?! No. No! No way. I strongly advise against it.

-I’m with Malcolm in this one- added Nicola.

-Even SHE knows she can be trusted to talk to the press and keep this to herself.

-Thanks for the vow of confidence Malcolm.

-But he is right- intervened Glenn- they are going to ask about our internal affairs.

“Jesus fucking Christ i'm in a soap-opera now” sighed Malcolm to himself.

-So? We just...avoid the topic.- tried Lucy.

-Brilliant fucking plan. What would we do without our fucking brilliant consultant?!

-Do you have anything better Malcolm? She needs to go to that meeting, she can't afford to toy with the press like that. We need this and we need it to go well.

-That being the fucking issue darling- scoffed Malcolm.

-Lucy has a point Malcolm- speaked up Ollie once again. Under the scrutiny of Malcolm’s gaze he continued with less confidence- I mean, the press might find it suspicious. Best to pretend that, well, nothing happened.

Malcolm could not comprehend what he was hearing. He stood there, in disbelief, with his arms crossed.

-Lucy. A word. Outside.

They both stepped out of the office. Malcolm had assumed an air of contained rage mixed with exhaustion.

Lucy felt her heartbeat accelerate.

-Malcolm, I truly believ-

-I don't fucking care what you fucking believe. You need to walk the fucking line and guess who is fucking tracing it??

-Malcolm I-

-No! You listen you fucking little miss media, when I say go left, you turn fucking left alright? Because if I say turn fucking left and you go and fucking turn right because you “believe” or “advice” it, this car is gonna fucking crash and if that happens i'm going to make fucking sure the fucking corpse they pull out of there is FUCKING yours MISSY OK?!

Malcolm felt he got a bit carried away but he also felt the heat of anger inside of him. Lucy was there to avoid problems from becoming problems and now she was silver-plate serving him a shitload of those. She was fucking seriously pushing that meating and putting DoSaC on the spotlight. Again. After all the fucking failed attempts. And now they actually had a lot to lose if it went south.

Lucy felt a bit of sweat on the palm of her hands. She wasn't sure if it was caused by adrenaline or fear. Some sort of fight or flight nervous response. She had quietly taken her bollocking. Even though she knew he had gone relatively easy on her, it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Good or bad, Malcolm's words didn't lack effectiveness. He was now standing in front of her waiting for her response. Glenn, Ollie, Terri and Nicolas were quiet expectators as well.

-I'll call the guarding- she said softly looking down to her side.

-Good- said terminally Malcolm with his strong accent.

As he turned around and started to walk back to the office she felt her pride rise to her skin. She was right in her opinion. Fuck, they had hired her for her opinion. She clenched her fists.

-Actually, no Malcolm.

Malcolm stop mid-walk.

-What is that now?

He sounded ominent. He turned on his feet and he met Lucy's green eyes. Her stare did not yielded upon his, and neither will she this time. She look determined and strong. Malcolm felt a bit surprised. It wasn't everyday someone stood up to him like that. Now, it was just a matter if she had some fucking light in that brain of hers.

-This meeting is the right move, drama or not, she needs to go.

-Is that so?- he asked daring.

-Yes. You hired me for my opinion and guidance and here it is. If you don’t want it, you can fire me and i’ll just grab my things and go.

Lucy didn’t actually meant that of course but she was pissed and wanted to make an statement. 

Malcolm on the other hand was more and more surprised every second that passed. He couldn’t tell if she was bluffing or was actually serious about it. Either way it didn’t matter. She had presented him challenge, a personal challenge and he wasn’t going to let it slide.

-Alright then -he said with respect.- She goes to the meeting. Done. But your job is in the line. If you lot fucking blow this up, don’t bother showing up in this building ever fucking again.- conclude pointing at Lucy. 

After that Malcolm just walked away camly, although inside he was feeling accelerated. 

Lucy felt sick but did not show it. 

-That was the craziest shit I have ever seen anyone do- Ollie said with a chuckle.

-Lucy you did not have to put your job on the line like that- started Glenn with a sympathetic tone.

-But i do appreciate it- quickly intervine Nicola.

-Well what is done is done.- added Terri- I assume you want to take the lead on this one?

-Yes, thanks Terri.

-Good, I’ll be making some calls if anybody needs me.

-Of course you will- said Lucy with a sigh.

It was clear she was on her own. All up to her that they don’t screw that meeting up. And just two hour to prep and save her job. 

-Ok, here is the plan. Ollie, list of policies and governmental actions to make us look good. Glenn, backup plan in case everything fall apart, i need someone’s head to chop if necessary.

-A head to chop?

-Yes, we are not going to be able to hide this forever. Ideally we should until pass six this afternoon, but even then is bound to get out and when it happens we need someone to pin this on. Ok?

-Yes Lucy- Glenn said thinking he was a soldier or something.

-Ollie? I can count on you for the policies?

-Oh yes you can count on me for everything you want

-Don’t you have a girlfriend?

Nicola’s intervention made Ollie violently blush.

-I’ll work on that list now…-he awkwardly said before leaving the office. Leaving Lucy with her biggest challenge yet: Nicola.

**oo**

The two hours ment for prep had flown away and now in the car Nicola, Ollie, Lucy and Terri, who had insisted on her need to be there because “the media was going to be expecting her”, where heading to The Guarding offices.

Ollie was bombarding Nicola with policies and ideas for projects, not necessarily good ones but it was enough. Lucy kept giving her advice on her posture, voice, body language and general presence upon meeting the press. She prayed to God she did not blow off all her tips in the first ten minutes of the meeting. 

The car pull over in front of a tall glass building.

-You got this, we are here for you- Lucy reassure Nicola as she pull Ollie to a side.

-If she loses it and stars tripping I need you, as part of her political team, to step in and lend her a hand. I can’t do it because i am an external.

-I do that and will have basically save your job, right? I think that earns a drink at least.

-Prove it and we’ll see.

“The things one has to do” thought Lucy as she rejoined Nicola and ignored Ollies small celebration of victory.

**oo**

The meeting was on the fifth floor and naturally, Nicola being claustrophobic, she chose the stairs. Lucy walk with her for two reasons: one, of course she wouldn’t expect Terri and Ollie to walk five floors, and two she was going to use that time alone with Nicola to make sure she followed her instructions once in there.

-I feel sick.

-Next time you should at least try the lift. 

-What? No, I mean for the meeting. 

-Nicola we’ve been over this. Is going to be fine. Just relax.

-No, is all going to go to shit, Malcolm was right, is too big and they must already know, and your job is at stake and-

“Great she is having a panic attack”

-Ok, no stop. 

They were on the third floor and Lucy saw a bathroom sign. Grabbing Nicola’s arm she carried her there.

-Listen Minister. Just breathe, there you go. Is going to be fine. You are great with people, you just panic when they corner you and that is not going to happen because we are ready.

-And what about your job?- she asked while she breathed in and out into her bag.

-Is going to be fine. I put myself in the line, not you. Besides is all off the record, remember?

-Off the record?

Lucy nodded.

-Off the record.

Nicola seemed calmer. Shit, she even seemed put together.

-Ok, let’s do this.

Nicola breathed in one more time and Lucy sighed.

**oo**

They were about forty minutes into the meeting and everything was going seriously good. Nicola was even making jokes and the press weren’t looking for a kill. Lucy felt confident. She was eager to show off in front of Malcolm. He would never doubt her again.

-Ah hello wankers. Please don’t get up, i’m not viagra.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Malcolm appear through the meeting room’s door announcing his arrival very loud and clear. Finally he pull out a chair an sat next to Lucy. She smile at him. “What the fuck?”

-What are you going here Malcolm?- she asked quietly while the meeting continued.

-Making sure you lot don’t fuck up.

And so it began, a hemorrhaging display of defensive and violent attitude that, even though it wasn’t uncharacteristic of Malcolm, it contrasted with the environment the meeting had had until his arrival. His presence was disconsonant and resonated badly with everyone in the room. Lucy felt impotent. If The Guardian had sniffed that something was up, Malcolm was there to confirmed it. Not that he meant to, he was indeed defending Nicola aggressively, just too aggressively to everything be in order. 

Lucy tried catching Malcolm’s attention to have him to stop, she passed him notes and even elbowed him in the arm a couple of time. Did he actually wanted her gone?

Nicola looked dreadful, Ollie make himself as tiny as he could to avoid responsibility of what he may say if pushed against the robes. Terri was carefreely eating some pastries they had prepare and chatting openly without a care in the world. A petty every single word she pronounced was useless and frivolous. Finally Malcolm ended up cornering Nicola, pushing her to talk about all the good project she had planned. Of course, upon pression, she crack like an egg and started rumbling about the shittest ideas Ollie had put out there. And he followed her instead of redirecting the conversation. 

It was a massacre.

 

After a the longest thirty minutes of their lives, the DoSaC group emerged from the meeting room with dreary looks. 

-Well that went like shit- said Nicola resignated

-No, it was good. It was good- responded Malcolm like he was talking to himself rather than to the Minister.

Seconds later the group of journalists joined them in the corridor. Nicola pull her best smile and continued chatting with them as she went down the stairs. Ollie and Terri got into the lift and as Malcolm was entering it too when Lucy grab him by the arm, surprising him, and pulled him to a side.

-What the all loving fuck was THAT Malcolm?? 

-What?? It was good.

-It was ten times better before you arrive! If you want me gone badly enough to make you come all the way here and sabotage or highjack or whatever that was the meeting, you should just fire me and be fucking done with that.

Lucy was really pissed. Pissed with Malcolm, pissed with herself. She should have known better. Nobody can confront Malcolm like she had and get away with it. And she had served him the perfect opportunity to get rid of her. Yet Malcolm looked at her confused.

-That wasn't me getting rid of you, that was me saving your fucking arse.

-No, it really wasn’t.

-Ehh...yes it was. You saw how she was in there. It could have gone way waay worse. Trust me darling.

-Oh you fuck off with the darling. We had a deal. I worked this or failed and bailed. And you, you just can’t come bursting in li-

-Yes and if you failed and leave where the fuck did that leave me Eh??!! With a fucking murder scene, full of blood to wipe, fucking blood aaaall over the walls that isn’t even mine!

-YOu fucking hired me to do a bloody job and that is what im here for. THIS is what I do Malcolm and if you are not going to let me do it then you might as well just write “Hore” in the job description.

-Oh is that so.

-You need to let me work Malcolm. So you either get your head out of your arse and just move a bit to a side, like you told me you needed to, or you get yourself a new bitch because i'm not going to keep busting my arse to prove my value to you just to get treated like another one of your fucking poppets.

Lucy felt her jaw clenched and tears of anger coming to her eyes, yet she fighted the impulse to cry of frustration and started walking down the stairs.  

-HEY MISSY, we are not done here yet!

Lucy didn’t reply or look back. She got carried away and she knew she made her situation worse. Her decision to confront Malcolm probably had costed her her job. Fuck it, it had costed her her job. She knew it. But if she turned around and kept arguing with him it was only going to get worse.. 

She kept walking down the stairs until she reached the third floor, and went into the bathrooms she had enter just an hour and a half earlier with Nicola and a lot of self confidence. Now she was wiping tear of her face, trying not to ruin her subtle make up. She breath in and out a couple of times and head out again. She wasn’t beatted yet. She was fighting until she got knockout.

She got out of the building to find Ollie chatting with a young woman while Malcolm yelled at him from corner of the street, followed by a very disturbed Nicola. 

-What is going on?- Lucy asked Nicola as Malcolm threaten to ruin the life of the young woman who turned up to be a journalist.

-I fucked up, Lucy, I really, I’ve made a terrible mistake.

Lucy looked at her so worried it was a milimeter away from turning to fear.

-I thought I was off the record, I mean I was but she wasn’t and I-

-Nicola what happened.

It wasn't even a question.

-She knows. Everything. And they know too but with them I was of the record so they can’t use it right?

Lucy covered her face with one of her hands. She couldn’t believe how hard the shit had hit the fan. She walked to a nearby bench and sat down. She felt dizzy. She could hear Nicola worrying, Ollie trying to smooth the situation and Malcolm swearing and piercing her with what she know was a murder spree look.

**oo**

After everything went to hell earlier that day they all had part in different ways. Malcolm went to N°10, Ollie, Nicola, Terri and Lucy went back to DoSaC. Lucy still felt a vertigo-like feeling.

-What do we do now? Oh god Malcolm is going to kill me.

Nicola was uneasy to say the least.

-We draft a statement, we get ahead of it, we fire someone...where is Glenn with that list by the way?

-We can shit on the department- said Ollie with little conviction.

-Sure, lets go ahead with that.

Lucy was very tired

-He’s still going to kill me, oh god.

-Relax, if he is going to kill someone is going to be me.

-Why?- said Nicola with no sympathy whatsoever.

-I confronted him when we left the meeting room and told him to fuck off for coming in with his big man attitude.

Ollie’s jaw dropped

-You didn’t.

-I really really did Ollie.

-He IS going to kill you.

-Yup.

**oo**

Lucy had waited in DoSaC for Malcolm to come in with a shotgun or at least call her to her death but he had been radio silent since they argued.

She was now at home, staring out to the street with a glass of wine in her hand. 

Her phone rang. It was Malcolm.

-There you are- she said out loud to herself before picking up.

-Hello Malcolm.

-N° 10. Now.

And was it, he hanged the phone.

-Nice talking to you too.

**oo**

On her way to N° 10 Lucy thought of what she was going to tell Malcolm. She felt she owed him an apology, but for the way she had handled their last conversation. She was not going to apologise for standing her ground, and is he wanted her fired for that, then so be it. She was firm on that decision. 

On her into the government building she saw Nicola and Terri leaving. The fact Malcolm had called a meeting with Terri over her was not promising.

She went into the lobby and waited until Malcolm call her in.

-Come on- he said pointing into his office with his head.

-Malcolm, before you give me the bollocking of my life I wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you at The Guardian. I had no right to talk to you that way. Although I won’t apologize for speaking my mind.

He stared at her in silent.

-I know you blame for all that happened later.

-Do I?

-If we, If I hadn’t argue with you, we would've gone down the stairs with Nicola and all this could’ve been avoided. I felt I owed to prepare a public statement about the data loss to cover everyone asses before I go. And Glenn already fired someone.Two getting the sack should be enough to put the incident to bed.

Lucy spoke in a professional manner, standing respectfully as if she was in front of the queen herself. Malcolm kept looking at her without moving.

-And i understand completely why I need to go, I would fire me too, considering…well today in general. 

Not a word from Malcolm.

-So, do you have my resignation to sing?

Finally Malcolm incorporated himself in his seat, leaning forward on his desk.

-You are not leaving.

-Pardon me? 

Lucy did not expected that. 

Malcolm had his head resting on his interlocked hands, with his elbows on some documents.

-You were right- he said without shame or pride- You had it under control in there and I only made it worse. Nicola came forward when I pushed her. I didn’t expected her to jump in that direction I must admit.- he kept quiet for a moment- I should have trusted you. And nobody could have stopped Nicola, trust me, i’ve been around long enough.

-But I basically told you to go fuck yourself .

-Please I have been told worse. Actually I appreciate you had the bollocks to do that. It surprised me- he spoke as he relaxed his body.

-I don’t understand.

-Come on Lucy, i know you are not that slow. In fact you are not slow at all, and you are stubborn and you don’t take shit when you don’t have to but do when when you do. One needs to be like that on this line of work and I can use you on my side.

-Use me?

-Relax it’s just a way of speaking. You walked the walked and then called me on my shit. And normally i don’t like that, but today you were right. Every time. 

-Wow. I was waiting for a resignation letter for insubordination.

-Well, technically you work for the ministries, not me.- he said almost smiling- Just don’t fucking ever unload on me in front of the press or the ministers and I think we can truly work together, fucking putting politicians in their place. 

Lucy honestly did not know what to say. Malcolm Tucker was apologizing to her after she had told him to bugger off. 

-I still call the shots though- he added looking for a reaction.

-Of course, yes- she said snapping out of herself.- Thank you.

Malcolm gave her a nod as a “you are welcome”. 

Once he had cooled down after all the mess that  had happen that afternoon Malcolm really consider what Lucy had told him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, replaying the argument on his head. He felt sorry he had made Lucy feel like she had something to prove to him. He thought he finally had someone on his side. After all, Lucy wasn’t a politician, she didn’t had an angle or an agenda. She just had a job. He then noticed he wasn’t used to work with people with just jobs. Either way, Lucy was a real asset, he realized he genuinely  could trust her, but his actions hadn’t shown that. His need for control (and power whether he admitted it or not) had made him go all kinds of wrong today. If he and Lucy could find a middle ground where they could really, truly, work together...like their mornings calls.

Giving Lucy another shot at the job was actually Malcolm giving himself another opportunity to trust someone. And he knew he could trust her, now he only had to do it.

 

They both smiled in silence without looking at each other, satisfied with the result of this encounter. 

-Alright, fucking enough pussiery. -Said Malcolm finishing the contemplation time- I’ll go over that statement and spread the word, see if we can finally get some peace around here!

-I have it here on my phone, let me sent it to you and help with it. It is my job after all...

-See, initiative.- he said in a much lighter mood.- and fucking jokes!


	3. "Tea for Two"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opposition visit the DoSaC building and meeting this new set of charecter proves challenging to Lucy. Malcolm gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one knows what its like  
> To be mistreated, to be defeated  
> Behind blue eyes  
> And no one know how to say  
> That they're sorry and don't worry  
> I'm not telling lies"
> 
> -Behind Blue Eyes- The Who

**** It wasn’t a particularly busy morning at DoSaC. A grant air of laziness had settle in the office and nobody was in the mood to change that. The only one with a sparkle of enthusiasm was Terri. She had been looking forward for the opposition's visit and all her energies were now being put into impressing Peter Manion, who she regarded as a "Charming Man" This would provide Glenn and Ollie with a opportunity for entertainment and by God they were gonna make the most of it. For the moment being, sadly, Nicola had other plans.

-Glenn could you bring everyone to the meeting room? Thanks.

-Terri did you hear that?

-Yes, on my way.

-Ok Nicola that's everyone for you.

-What? Where are Ollie and Lucy?

-Do you think they are...you know- phrased Terri accompanied with some not so subtle hand gestures - You know, together?

-You really have no idea what goes around in this department, do you?- said Glenn, amazed.

-Never mind that, I guess we should just start? What comes to mind when I say 4th Sector?

Nicola talked with airs of greatness. After what turned out to be some really uninteresting fifteen minutes, Lucy and Ollie came through the front door.

-Finally!- said Nicola, who was growing impatient due to the lack of interest of her small audience.

Ollie and Lucy joined their coworkers in the meeting room. As Nicola kept on rumbling about her social mobility project, which she was very proud of, the rest of the DoSaC crew took care of more pressing matters.

Terri set herself the task to create a list of topics of conversation to discuss with Peter Manion. She also reminded herself to check her make up one last time after the meeting, before  **_they_ ** got there. 

-Did you finally have breakfast with her?- asked Glenn in a whisper to Ollie, who was half sleep next to him.

-Of course not, she keeps turning me down. I casually, and in a not-stalking way, waited for her to get here so we could walk together. By the way what is the matter with Terri?

Their conversation would now wonder off into a land of Men in Drag comparatives. 

In the meanwhile, Lucy was putting her ideas in order, mentally preparing a guideline of critical points for the oncoming opposition visit. She felt discouraged and a bit troubled about that morning's prospects. It was her first real contact with the "Opposite site" and she had to act like she was fully politically onboard with her lot. The truth was, she didn’t really care much for politics. Never had. Nobody at work knew that about her. How does one even explain to a bunch of politicians that you don't care about their work and life style? She could appreciate the irony of her ideas confronted with her way of making a living.

-Sorry I need to answer this.

Like the sound of the alarm clock in the morning, Nicola's cell phone’s ringing plucked Lucy out of herself and brought her back to the DoSaC offices. 

Nicola left the room and engaged in a heated argument with some poor bastard at the other end of the line.

-What's all that about?- asked Terri

-Well, apparently -said Glenn lowering his tone to sound more conspicuous- her daughter, Ella, has become a bit of a loose canon. 

-Well I heard she has gone full raging bull- commented Ollie in a less conspicuous way.

-Oh she has put on some weight then the poor thing.

Lucy was ready to engage in a full on debate about how had Terri even arrived to that conclusion when a loud voice announce itself into the working space.

-Morning, morning, morning - said Malcolm

The general apathie was palpable. 

-Came on people! Big day today. The opposition visit’s today and where is even Nicola?- Said Malcolm like a grade teacher who is trying to gather around and capture the attention of his students.

Ollie vaguely pointed outside the room.

-She is on a called. By the way she was yelling, I think it was her husband- expanded Lucy

-She should just do us a favor and get a fucking divorce already.

-And if someone was to spread the word of how an absent father and husband the bastard was...the public would definitely side with Nicola...if we wanted it done i mean - grinned Lucy

-Sounds fun- said Malcolm teasingly

Malcolm and Lucy had really been working as a unit since they had put their cards on the table. Malcolm, slowly but steadily was beginning to trust Lucy. He had found himself revisiting old ways he used to have when he was younger. As the years went by, he had discovered trust was not a treat he could give himself very often. He had gotten used to function alone and rely on nobody but himself. The last time he worked with someone the way he was now working with Lucy it had been ages ago and, well, it did not ended pretty. Also it's not rare for one to lose  practice, forget. But Lucy was very diligent and clever. She made it easier. It felt odd and he didn’t like that feeling.

-I think maybe we should focus on the opposition's visit and let Nicola's failing marriage for later.

-Ah yes, the Infamous Opposition's Visit. Terri's excited for once- Malcolm joked

\- I just think he is very charm-

-I don't fucking care - interrupted Malcolm - When they get here you only tell them where the toilets are and you fucking lie about that. I'll handle the big swinging dick, you just take of Peter Manion and his people. By the way, Ollie! You are the man on the inside, fucking literally, do we know if he is bringing The Girlfriend or The Blonde Twat?

-Blonde Twat, regrettably- he answer with a sigh

Before Malcolm could said the clever comment he had formulated in his mind, Nicola reentered the meeting room with a defeated expression.

-Right, that was my husband, he is not going to meeting with Ella's principal so I have to get down there myself, even though I specifically fiuking asked this from him- she explained to Malcolm, looking for permission to go and also venting a little.

-Fine,go. Just don't look this fucking emotional when you get back. Jesus.

-Should I go with her? - asked Lucy as she stood up, ready to leave.

-No! Nonono this a private matter. I go alone Malcolm.

Nicola’s tone was imperative. 

-Let her go. You have two hours Nicola. Now, the rest of you lot, try to fucking look competent when the dark side gets here, would ya?

**oo**

About half an hour later Terri started running up and down the offices, anxious upon the Opposition closing arrival.

-Christ! I think I’ve never seen her run before have you? 

-Once the smoke alarm went off and she didn’t move in case it was just a drill. 

-You think she is using some kind of pheromones or cheap love spell thingy she saw on the telly?

-You know what Ollie? I think she just might- laughed loudly Glenn

-Ha Ha very funny you two -interrupted Lucy - just ignore her as usual and do your job please.

\- Oh we have done our job! -said Ollie excited- I've pasted all this little Peter Manion faces on her folders, and Glenn made masks

-Ok that's pretty funny- admitted Lucy upon seeing Glenn and Ollie's work- Do you have another one of those masks?

Lucy would never imagined Ollie was good at making impressions. They laughed enthusiastically until Ollie’s phone rang.

He answered the call and walk away a little from the group

-Do you think it is his girlfriend?

-Maybe. I wouldn’t worry if i were you. He is heels over head for you but they fight all the time anyway, so you need to feel bad.

-What? No, that’s not why- why would you say that?

-Ok, bad news- announce Ollie as he quickly rejoined his colleagues and saved Glenn from an awkward moment- That was Nicola, Ella...is ...being excluded

-Shit.

-At least they are not expelling her.

-Is the same thing Glenn. 

**-Shit** what are we gonna do?

-Well PR specialist, I was hoping you’d tell us...

In that moment a high pitched voice filled with excitement was heard

-They are here!! The Opposition is here

-Ah the alarm went off - joked Glenn unbotheredly. 

-Fuck! - gasped Lucy- Ok, you two, Not. A. Word. This information is highly confidential. I’ll deal with it

-Done

-I’m going to need you two to keep them occupied in the meanwhile, please?

-Sure thing

-And keep Terri on a fucking leash -added Lucy walking away- stop her from causing new problems

Ollie and Glenn were left to their own devices

-You know Ollie- started Glenn- We could just set Terri free on them and be done with it.

-They’ll be pretty occupied and distracted.

-And she doesn't know so, he can’t spill the beans.

They two men shrugged in agreement, denoting equivalent apathy. 

**oo**

\- Phil, there is a block staring at us…

-Peter I think that’s a woman.

-Jesus Christ

Peter Manion wasn't the most socially adequate minister of the lot. He used to be, about twenty years ago, when to be in politics all one needed was a sharp suit, a nice smile and approval of your fellow white men. Even though he tried to be open minded, Peter usually found the efford too exhausting, and tended to yearn for the Good Old Days when he was young and had all the senior ministers in his pockets. Now, all of them were old, he was old, and had all kind of difficulties when it came to deal with “new” demographic groups. Nevertheless, the third age followers of the conservative party he represented were many, and everything pointed that, by the next elections, the building he was visiting today was going to become his daily work espace. That thought did fill him with zets, enough to get him through that pointless exercise of bureaucratic pleasantries. All he had to do was be nice and win over anyone he could. Making his opposition look bad was also enjoyable. 

Phil, one of his advisors, was by his side identifying people, choosing who to ignore and who to flatter. Emma, his other advisor, who coincidentally was Ollie’s girlfriend, helped him on that task since, thanks to boyfriend’s insight, she knew almost everyone on the building. 

-According to Emma, that would be...Terri Covently

-The shit one?

-Yup, that’s shit one.    

-Yes, Peter. If you manage to talk to her alone she is going to tell you everything they know about Nicola shit domestic situation- added Emma over the phone.

The plan was simple: Collect as many shit on the “Other side” as they could. Phil was particularly excited, feeling like a man on a important espionage mission.  

-I’ll distract Sucker #1 and Sucker #2 and you extract The Target and move on. 

-For crying out loud Phil.

-What? Is gonna be easy, I can always annoy Ollie and the old one seems kinda out of it.

-What about Malcolm?

-Well..I’ll just...stay clear of him, he must be busy I guess?

-Brilliant- said Peter with disdain.

-Oh don’t forget about that new girl, the PR one. Ollie told me about her.-reminded them Emma- Apparently she is actually kinda competent.

-Emma, who is the sexy woman with long legs and blond shiny hair?

-Does she look worried, like she lost something important?

-Yes…-answer Peter.

-Oh that her! Lucy Davis.

-God she is hot. I think Im in love.

-Shut up Phil

**oo**

-Malcolm! 

The head of communications did not liked the sound of that. It had been a quiet morning, so what else could he expect by now but problems.

-Yes! Lucy, what can I do you for? Is Nicola back yet?

-No, but…-Lucy stopped herself and walked Malcolm into a close-by copy room, gently grabbing him by the arm. 

He and Lucy had worked together long enough for Malcolm to learn that that was a habit of hers. At first he resented it but now he had gotten used to the little strols she made him take. 

-It’s about Nicola’s kid

-Ella, what the fuck about her?

-Malcolm she is been expelled from the fucking comp

-For fuck sake

-Yes, my thoughts exactly, but don’t worry, it gets worse. 

Malcolm braced himself with a deep sigh. He had also gotten used to Lucy’s dramatic pauses.

-She bullied and attack a classmate

-Fucking hell

Malcolm kept quiet as he contemplated their options

-Malcolm we need to keep this down

-Oh really?! Thanks for the fucking imput

-No need to be sarcastic now 

-Of fucking course we need to keep this quiet, but we are not gonna fucking make it, not for ever

-That’s why you need to call the papers and make sure that they don’t run with it, say it’s a private family matter, they usually answer to the  _ family  _ thing

-Oh I’m sorry, Is it too much work for you?

-You are plugged into the loop Malcolm, I’m not. And all of them respect you if not fear you. I don’t have that power. But what I can do is keep it covered as long as possible, buying us time and when it gets out, because it will, you can do your whole sweary scot thing and I’ll have a statement and a contingency plan ready for when the media gets busy with it and starts asking the Opposition for comments.

-Sweary Scot Thing?

-Come on, you know what I mean

-Fine. Let’s fucking move. Can I leave this fucking room now? The smell of ink is gonna give me fucking lung cancer.

Lucy smiled to herself and head towards DoSaC. Malcolm saw her walk away while he made a call, leaning on the frame of the door of the copy room.

Before Lucy disappeared from his sight and the editor of The Guardian answer his call, a tall blonde dull-looking fellow cutted Lucy’s path, not letting her keep walking. He recognised the man as Phill Something, a.k.a “The Twat”. He was one Manion’s minions. He followed the man around like a dog. Weird to see one without the other.

Malcolm was still waiting for his call to be picked up when he saw Phil, still, not letting Lucy move on, and then making her walk back a little as he moved forward markedly. Malcolm was not longer paying attention to the sound of his phone as he started feeling concern. He carefully awaited to see how the situacion would play out.

Phil kept moving forward. Malcolm saw Lucy’s face expressions change from bothered to annoyed to startled, and not in a nice way, when Phill cornered her against a wall, his body close to hers. 

Malcolm’s eyebrows sunk deep into a frown, his muscle tensed and his fists clenched. Acting purely on instinct, he hanged up his phone and quickly, with the fire of anger burning through his skin, he head violently to where Phil and Lucy were. He opened his mouth to let a big breath of air in, soon to become a deafening “Hey you fucking CUNT”. As his vocals cord started to feel the vibrations of the shout deep is his throat he stopped, deadpan, frozen in the spot.

When Phil first approached Lucy, she had nicely reciprocated his greetings. She quickly became bother as he refused to let her resume her path. She politely had turned down his invitation to grab a pint latter, thinking that that was going to be end of it. It really pissed her off when not only he kept insisting in a not so pleasant way, but also started moving onto her. Lucy nicely turned him down one more time. When she felt the wall on her back and saw the man still moving forward she tried to desaude Phil one more time. Seeing that he was apparently enjoying it and told her “Relax, I’m a nice guy” she decided that was enough. Phil was blocking with his arm her escape route so Lucy simply chose to knee him in the crotch. It wasn’t a strong hit, just enough to make him bend over and finally back off.

Phil leaned on the wall, bendt forward, and she resume her way. 

Malcolm for a moment felt stupid for, literally, running to Lucy’s aid. She clearly knew how to defend herself from the average wanker. He walked back to the doorframe of the copy room and softly laugh to himself. He was amused. Maybe more than that. Proud? He dismissed those stupid ideas, but remembered that unidentified feeling. It lingered.

After some minutes of introspection, Malcolm saw Phil walk away. His face made him angry. Lucy had dealt with him they way he deserved, but Malcolm could not help feeling vexed by the whole thing.

**oo**

Lucy stopped in the breakroom of the DoSaC floor. It was rarely used, so it served as a quiet place to run off when she was bored of Ollie’s conversations or needed to calm down after Terri had made her angry. She entered the empty room and sat down. Her encounter with Phil had unbalance her, to say the least. She felt disgusted, unsafe. And the idea that she might had overreacted was hunting her. 

Leaning with her back against a wall, with her arms crossed over her stomach and her head sheltered by her shoulders, she looked small and a scared, like a child does when he thinks he’s lost in a big crowd. She remembered when she was a teen her older brothers telling her to never apologise for defending herself when considered necessary. Her instincts were right, she judge, but her reason was telling her that she had gone over the edge and a formal complaint was going to be waiting for her in her desk on the following days, most definitely accompanied by a suspension. If not worse. A “resignation” letter or maybe even a lawsuit. She felt overwhelmed, guilty and helpless. She discovered herself chewing on her own inner cheek. It was a bad habit she had had in her childhood that kicked in whenever she felt anxious. 

_ “There’s no time for that now”  _ She reminded herself, trying to keep herself together  _ “I just need to focus, there’s a lot to do” _

Trying to shake those thoughts from her mind and distract her feelings with work, she covered her face with her hands for a few seconds, as if she was washing her face. Then she proceeded to walk out the break room with a straight posture, head on high.  

**oo**

After talking to Glenn and checking up on Terri, Lucy had been running around looking for Ollie. Finally she found him kneeling next to a door that communicate the DoSac office space with an internal hallway of the building. 

-Ollie?- she inquired

-Shh, come here, listen -he replied with childish excitement- Malcolm’s bollocking the shit out of Phil

Lucy felt heat rising to her face and, hesitant, she stood next to Ollie to hear what was going down on the other side of the door. Quickly she heard Malcolm’s voice.

Malcolm sounded fierce yet not erratic. All his words were meticulously pronounced, with a pace and inflection that seem as precise as a surgeon incision, except Malcolm’s aim was to maximise the impact and damage on his victim. Lucy had many times listened to his graphics analogies and sweary threats. As a rule, she just stepped aside and let Malcolm do his “Sweary Scot Thing”, trying not to feel responsible for his ways. But this time, would it be of who the recipient of those threats was or for the way Malcolm had delivered them, she couldn’t help feel some sort of amaze. And comfort. Maybe karma was real after all? Anyways, one thing was out of question, Malcolm had downed his threats to an art form. It didn’t matter how many times you heard it, when he really wanted he could still upset and marvel you with his deadly imagination. His reputation preceded him after all. 

-Oh god - laughed Ollie as Malcolm promised Phil to skin him alive and wear his meat suit as a costume to his mother birthday party - I think he is going to cry!

-What did he do?

-He is using him a scapegoat. -Ollie explained- If the exclusion thing leaks, Malcolm’s gonna tear Phil’s head from his shoulders because he is the only one aside from us that  _ knows _ . 

-Wait, how does he know?

-Oh! Malcolm told him. We were just there and he told me to fuck off and well, see yourself what happened then. Wrong place wrong time I guess but it’s really making my week!

_ “I guess I believe in karma now”  _ she thought with a malicious smile

**oo**

Malcolm was pressing Phil against the wall with one hand, to assert his dominance over him. It was a bit of a cartoonish scene, since Phil was considerably taller than Malcolm, although his presence hovered over the first man like dark clouds that announced a powerful storm. 

Malcolm registered fear in Phil’s factions. He was not longing talking back to him and his face had a catatonic blank expression. Malcolm deemed he had gotten his message through. He felt Phil’s involuntary sigh of relief when he backed off of his personal space and ceased applying pressure on his chest. He had decided that was enough but another issue, a slightly more personal one, was bouncing around on his mind, still deciding whether to share it or not. Phil small gesture of relief provided him with a window of opportunity he could not resist and launched himself onto the man again, who tensed his body even more than before. 

-One more thing you fucking waste of human skin

Malcolm closed on his face, to the point where Phil’s head was going to go through the wall if he kept backing up. He grabbed him by the knot of his tie, pulling him down until he was close enough to his ear. Malcolm lean in and whisper, ominous

-I’ve seen what you did. And if you speak one word in complaint about it, to fucking anyone, and  **dare** to say anything about her, just remember I’m a fucking witness. One word from me, and I will  **personally** end your sad fucking life

He released Phil from his gripp, who stayed where he was, hesitant to move a muscle. 

-Now get out of my fucking  _ sight _ \- Malcolm finally yelled

Phil meant to run off, but all he could do was kind of slithered away from Malcolm’s presence. 

Malcolm stood where he was, contemplating a job well done. 

-Did you enjoyed the fucking show?

Ollie and Lucy looked at each other, a bit surprised. Ollie stood up and rejoined Malcolm. Lucy chose to head the other direction, maybe check up if Nicola had arrived.

-Beautiful work as always Malcolm. It’s actually quite entertaining when you are safe and sound, away from the kill zone.

-Yes, well, I’d had him on my sight from a while now. It’s his wanker face, it fucking vexes me.

**oo**

On the second floor Lucy was still tasting her destiny induced victory when she run into a very upset Nicola Murray. 

\- Im a shit mum- she cried

Lucy’s heart honestly felt for that woman. Yes, she might not be the most interesting or intelligent person she has ever met, but Nicola really wanted to make a difference and help the people. By far a common trait on politicians. She worked long hours in an underbudget department and came home to an absent husband that blame her for not been there. Sure, she wasn’t there, but men had been doing it for ages and nobody gave them shit. But women like Nicola they have to be like those men and the wifes that wait for them at home with the kids. Bullshit.

Gently, Lucy tried to comfort Nicola. She walked her to her office and made her a nice cup of tea. 

-Nicola, you are not a shit mum

-But I am

-Sorry if I’m out of line, but your husband seem like a shit dad and I don’t imagine him crying about it

-No, James really is a shit dad, but that doesn’t excuse me from being a shit mom too

-You are too harsh on yourself

-My kids never see me, they can’t count on their father and I’m making them pay for Malcolm's stupid ultimatus. What am I gonna do?

-I don’t think is my place to say. If it is of any comfort, officially both Malcolm and I have your back. You don’t have to fear your family being the target of the press, nobody is running with the exclusion. And they won’t say you are a shit mum.

 -Ella is not been excluded

-What now

-Ella is not been excluded. I'm pathetic enough to convince the principal to give her another chance.

-See, your not a shit mum, you saved your child from exclusion!

-By abusing my power, now I’m a bad Minister as well, but I guess that’s not new- she laughed between sobs- and Ella’s still a bully, so that’s that

-I don’t even know how- Just- Just tell me what to do to help you 

-Tell me it’s gonna be ok

-Nicola, everything  **is** going to be ok

Lucy felt confident she had said that with more conviction she actually felt.

**oo**

After some good forty minutes of holding Nicola’s hand, Lucy left her office and headed to her desk. Tirely, she sat down and sigh deeply, holding her head with her hands. 

-Tough day? - said a voice she quickly identified

-One could say that- she answer sitting up

She was surprised to see Malcolm. Well, not by Malcolm himself, but rather by the fact that he was holding two cups of tea. She gather she had never seen him even drinking tea, much less could she imagine him making it. Picturing that scene amused her a little.

-Figure it wouldn't hurt-  he explained as he extended one blue steaming cup to her.

-It won’t - she said gabing it- Thanks.

Malcolm leaned on Lucy’s desk feeling the heat escaping from his own cup. He sat in silent as she seap the infusion. He wasn’t one for tea really. He rarely drank it and when he did it was as a social formality. Personally, he preferred coffee but there’s an unspoken rule that one must offer a person a “nice cuppa” when trying to make them feel better. And for the situacion Lucy had experienced that day, combined with Malcolm relatively small experience comforting people, that unspoken rule seem like a good choice to him. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t know if he should attempt to comfort Lucy. It was not like him to do so even though, contrary to popular, he did care about his people. It just was a weird situacion, Lucy didn't even know Malcolm had seen her encounter with Phil and Malcolm wasn’t sure how or even if he should mention it. He clearly was out of his area of expertise but he did feel checking up on her was the right thing to do. 

-So, how was the press maiming? - she asked to break the silence

\- Prolific. They are not running with it.- answers Malcolm observing steaming columns emerge from his tea.- Of course now we have a new problem and that is that they have the principal on preferential treatment

-Bollocks

-Yeah, courtesy of our lovely opposite fuck ups across on the other side of government, I guess

-God, this people are really starting to annoy me

Malcolms chuckled as a sign of agreement

-Speaking of the devil- added Lucy pointing with a head movement to the main door of the office.

Peter Manion was entering the DoSac department, unaccompanied

-What the fuck is that overweight cock doing here? NOt only here, but still in my fucking building??

-Should we see what he wants? He is going to Nicola’s, it seem

-Nah, let the wankers be. I’m up to my chin in their shit, both Nicola’s and the Opposition’s

-At least he is alone

-That tweedle fuck that he brought today is a real piece of fucking work if you ask me- said Malcolm assertive but coussios.

Lucy firmly held her cup of tea with both hand and looked down for moment. Malcolm observed her. She debated whether she should say something or not. She really was upset and the only thing she wanted to do was to shake that feeling. She wasn’t sure how to do that though. Talking, confronting, complaining, or just do nothing and forget about it. Nothing seem like a good option. 

-Malcolm I...- she finally started - I heard you yelling your lungs out at him, the tweedle fuck I mean. It made a good show

She had cowered down. Malcolm had given her space to talk but it was ultimately her choice and he was not trying to push her, even though he did wish she would tell him what happened. If she did he could formally take actions against the idiot.

-Yes, well. The wanker knows what he did, he had it coming

Malcolm took a seap from his still untouched tea.

_ “Ugh disgusting. The fucking thing is cold” _

He laid the cup to rest on Lucy’s deak and in a more upbeat tone he said

-You know, after that, I crossed paths with him and Mr Hair-Implants over there. If you enjoyed that you should have seen his expression. He looked like the corpse of an overdosed junkie, lying in a fucking ditch. I mean, fucking Ollie seems braver that him.

Lucy smiled for the first time

-Are you saying he was too scared to come here with Manion? In case you still were around? - she said teasingly 

-I wouldn’t rule that out - laughed Malcolm - Fucking shame, I would have loved to go at him again, the fucking wanker

They both laugh softly, not knowing what else to add to the conversation.

-You know Malcolm - ventured Lucy - I just got stocked on the principal thing, he’s getting fire, isn’t he?

-I meant to talk to you about that. That seems to be the course of action to take, right?

-We need to get ahead of the news cycle, it can’t look like the press is more informed than us and we just react to them.

Malcolm nodded. He looked focus, with that particular sparkle on his  steal-blue eyes that he gets when he is plotting. Lucy had noticed that.

-If you agree then it means a lot of phone calls to a lot of journalists…

-Another day on fucking paradise darling

Malcolm feared he sounded patronacing, he didn’t meant to to do so. Luckily Lucy did not take it that way

-Please tell me you have a fat binder with all the contact information for the papers - she sighed

-Something like that, back at Num 10. 

-Good, let’s go. I’ve had enough of this place for today

-Nah, you home, take a break. I’ll do it. I’m the fucking matrix, remember? - he joked 

-I did not called you the Matrix 

\- I reckon you fucking did

-C'mon, there’s work to do. Do you fancy Chinese while we bargain with the devil?

-Why?

-If you don’t like chinese we can order something else

-W-Why you want to stay? I’m giving you the fuckig night off, why stay here to fucking help me?

-Because I like you

-Lucy, I’m serious, go home. I don’t need you. 

Malcolm spoke with a firm tone and his face had a shadow of seriousness. Lucy felt frustrated. After so many long nights, today, the day she didn’t wanted to be alone with her thoughts, the day she wanted to keep busy, Malcolm decided to be a Nice Boss.

-Fine, but then you also have to deal with Nicola, because she is not going to like what comes next

Maybe Nicola’s emotional instability would scared him into letting her help

-Just talk to her fucking send her my way. I can make it worth her fucking while

-Sorry, Boss, no can do. I have the night off - Lucy said on her way out with a sharp sarcastic tone that left Malcolm in a deep state of confusion.

 

For few seconds he stood there, next to an empty desk, accompanied only by two half-full cups of tea.


	4. "Something Imporatant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is noticing the consequences of actions after her encounter with Phil. Malcolm is uneasy about it as well, though Lucy ignores it. A special event is coming up for them that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one bites back as hard  
> On their anger  
> None of my pain and woe  
> Can show through"
> 
> -Behind Blue Eyes - The Who

-Good morning Terri, how was your weekend?

-Morning Lucy, it was lovely, I went to a wine tasting event

-Mm that’s nice

For a brief moment the two women stood there, waiting for the other to continue with the conversation

-I’m sorry did you need anything? - finally asked Terri

-Well yes, I was going to ask for this week’s DoSaC schedule. Thought small talk would be ok…

-Oh I see

-So...are you going to give the schedule or ask me about my weekend?

-Here is a complete list of this week’s media related activities. Your private life is not of my interest to be honest.

-Thanks Terri. It’s nice to have friends in the workplace. - added Lucy with an sharp tone before turning around.

She did not get very far, however. One particular interview on the list caught her attention, forcing her to turn around one more time and walk to the desk she had just left.

-Mm sorry Terri, here it says Nicola is going to 5Live on thursday?

-It is evident to me, yes.

-As in this thursday? As in this week..?

-Yes, we talked over with Malcolm last week on our 8 o’clock. Didn’t he tell you?

-...

-Oh dear he didn’t. Maybe he doesn’t trust you as you think he does…

 

**oo**

-Hi Malcolm! Good morning

-Lucy! Good morning!

-Do you have five minutes?- she asked walking into the man’s office

-Yeah, come in. I was on my way to try out my new nail-pulling gripper, but I have a few minutes...

For a couple of weeks now Malcolm had been acting...different, with Lucy. Not necessary around her, but on matters that concerned her or were related to her. The 5Live thing was just one example of it and she had decided it was time to ask for an explanation

-What the fuck Malcolm. 

Malcolm looked at her with his blue eyes wide open, eyebrows risen, searching for a clue as to what was Lucy referring to

-Were you even gonna tell me about the 5Live interview? At all?

-Yes, of course I fucking was- he lied

-When? The interview is this thursday! I just found out, and i don’t even know what the setting is or even what we should aim at!

-Oh I’m sorry, I haven’t realised I was now you  fucking assistant! It is your Job to know this, darling - he yelled the way he usually does at the beginning of an argument.

-Oh don’t you try to bloody pin this on me Malcolm

-It is your job!

-You deliberately hide this from me!

-DON’T fucking flatter yourself, I have better thing to do

-Oh yeah? Like you didn’t hide from me the fact you send Nicola after Manion? Or how about that lovely little  leaked article in The Sun about the Opposition’s “hidden” intentions on their visit? Don’t deny me what I already know just tell me fucking why. I think you own me that much respect at least.

Malcolm face acquired a serious expression. He frowned and put pressure on his jaw, biting his molars together. Lucy knew he was making a decision. She feared he had taken offense and a bollocking was about to follow. He didn’t look very pleased.

-Shut the door-  he said at a slow pace with a grave tone

Diligent, Lucy complied and then sat on a chair next to Malcolm’s desk, opposite to him. He didn’t seat though, he leaned on the wall behind him, letting his body rest against it for a few moment before he leaned forward on the backrest of his chair, his arms holding him.

-Listen Lucy - he started, not knowing what exactly he was going to say - you are right. I might have been keeping you in the fucking dark but i have my fucking reasons. I just decided you were better out of those...things. You just trust me bit, fucking would you, I have my reasons.

He took a pause, looking for reactions.

And they have nothing to do with you - he hurried - is was a matter of the people involved and the fucking context y’know

-Who is going to the 5Live interview? - she asked trying to confirm a suspicion 

-I don’t fucking own you anything. You’re sitting this one out and fucking deal with it like a fucking adult. Now fuck off of my office

-Fine. - she said a bit daring with the courage her anger was providing- I’ll keep out of your complot, just don’t fucking call me when there are bodies to bury at the end.

And before Malcolm had the opportunity to add anything she left the office with hasty pase

Malcolm leaned even further in the backrest of his seat, his skinny yet not weak arms holding his entire weight, his head sinking between them.

-Right

**oo**

Lucy rushed out Num 10. She wore a subtle frown that had a certain sharpness to it. She could feel her blood pumping rapidly through her veins in a combination of anger, disappointment and a bit of anxiety also. She could easily identify her anger was directed at Malcolm, her disappointed was of her own doing, and the anxiety was the shadow of her little incident with Phil. After two weeks, a deep feeling of regret was not wearing off and she had determined her way of acting in response of Phil’s approaches had been, indeed, a mistake. 

She lifted her hand calling the cab that was turning the corner. Either she had found the one cabbie in the whole of London without a desire for small talk or her irritation was more evident that she had had imagined. Most likely the latter. No matter the reason, she appreciated the silent ride to the Ministers’ building, only now and then interrupted by the sound of the usual morning traffic and scatters comments the cabbie made to himself. 

The way Lucy saw her situation, she was getting fired, probably sooner than later. She been left out of her normal activities was a clear indicator, yet not the only one. For starters, her absence in said activities ment Terri going in her place, and she was fairly certain she was more efficient than Terri. Not only that, but so far, the main events she had been excluded from implied to some extend contact with the Opposition. If Phil had issued a formal complaint about her, if he had said that she had attack him, well, then he had the upper hand and was his word against hers...and she hadn’t told anyone what had happened. It would be easy to assume she could be making the harassment up to save her job. She was also fairly new, and launching and investigation would be expensive. It was easier to just fire her. Besides, one can’t look bad when getting rid of a bad apple. 

…On the other hand she was not certain that Phil had said anything. After all, if he had, why hadn’t she gotten the sack yet? Or at least a suspension?

She needed to be pragmatic about all of this. 

Lucy stared out of the cab’s windows the whole ride, not really seeing the trees, nor the buildings or the cars in wich her eyes were landing on.

Her first step, she judged, was confirming if the reduction of her duties was related to the Opposition in some way. So far, it had, but if the 5Live interview had nothing to be with them, then it had been a coincidence and maybe it was about her performance or even a budget cut. If she was losing her job, at least that way she could avoid the gossips and blame a cheap head office.

She tipped the cabbie for the silent trip and headed toward the DoSaC offices inside the building. 

The picture was a familiar one. Nicola was in her office on the phone, arguing probably with Malcolm, her husband or her mother. Terri was on her desk, also at the phone, except she wasn’t arguing rather talking nice and long with a friend. Ollie was on his desk, Glenn standing next to it with his usual stiff stance. They were talking about Emma, Ollie’s girlfriend, and how she had been bitching about “the romance been dead” and all of that. Lucy joined their conversation judging Glenn and Ollie were the ones most likely  to help her find out more about what the 5Live interview was about, without rising concern nor gossips. 

-Hello fellas- she said trying to apparent  light spirits

She immediately regretted calling them "Fellas"

-Morning Lucy

-Hi

A silence a bit awkward was starting to settle

-Am I interrupting a guy talk or something?

-Nah, I was just telling Glenn about how Emma ordered me to make a romantic dinner

-Ouch, _ Ordered _

-Yeah if you can believe

-I told him relationships need dedication and sacrifice, so a dinner is actually something little to give - added Glenn with airs of wisdom

-Isn’t it funny how I am the only one in this office in a somewhat healthy relationship though? I shouldn’t be taking relationship advice from any of you really- said Ollie getting fed up

-Fair enough

-Well, Lucy I’m sure you must have in successful relationships, in many good relationships, with ehmm good people...you are pleasant and ...yess

Glenn sighted upon Ollie’s elecuancy

-wow thanks Ollie- Lucy respond with sarcasm hiding a bit of bitterness

-Come on, you know what I ment 

-Im not one for relationships really- she began- I would like to find someone to make it work but most times I just...get bored really. Not bored of them, but of being in a relationship in general

She had spoken more candidly  than she had planned on

-I’m the same way!- hurried Ollie

-I guess we would never work as a couple then- replyed Lucy swiftly 

-No wait

Glenn started laughing with animosity. He loved when thing backfired on people. Finally he decided to lend a hand to his mate and change to subject

-When are making the dinner then?- he asked wiping a tiny tear from his eye, which had came with the laughter

-Thursday night- Ollie answer a bit balky

-Ollie that’s the night of the 5Live interview! - yelled Terri from her desk

-My goodness were you ear dropping all this time?! - wonder Lucy genuinely surprised

-You were practically yelling

-Oh she has the hearing of a hound - explained Glenn resting important to it - It’s ok Terri, he can have the night off

-Well I guess we will manage just as good without him - said Terri not really carrying

-Suits you well!- shouted Ollie- Less people to come between you and your deary Peter Manion. I would not be surprised to find out someone runned over Phil with a grey Sedan!

Ollie and Glenn loudly laughed while Terri complaint about not driving a Sedan

-I think I'm gonna make some tea - Lucy said not waiting to Ollie and Glenn to stop they cheers

-Oh lovely, can i get an Earl Grey?- asked Glenn still wheezing but not letting the opportunity go by.

-Um yeah sure

-And can i get!- started Ollie, gesturing Lucy to wait for his order, but she had already walked away- ...never mind

-Better luck next time mate

-If im lucky Emma will dump me and maybe she would take pity on me

-I don’t think pity would do it. Otherwise it would have happened already

-Terri?

-Yes

-Fuck off

**oo**

Malcolm thanked he had been busy all morning and will continue to be busy on the afternoon, probably extending to the night as well. 

He was an overthinker. 

Yes, he was assertive and could handle great amounts of stress, but still he was an overthinker. 

He also rarely had a plan. He was quick on his feet and confident enough to pull plans and strategies out of thin air. He lived crossing bridges when he got to them. 

He remember a documentary he once saw years ago on the BBC, it was about sharks and how about they drown if they ever stop moving. “You and me both” he remembered thinking at that time. 

Today that silly remark kept echoing in his mind, as he spend his day running from building to building, from Minister to Minister, from phone call to phone call. It might sound like an usual day but he felt it was different. There was a frenetic quality to his errands that day. 

Tragically, a slow lift to a 10th floor confined him to himself for a few minutes... 

 

...His meeting with Lucy had been bothering him. 

He was not happy with the way he was handling the whole situation, from the beginning really. He regretted not confronting her, he regretting not insisting on action, he regretted taking the cautious raute. He regretted letting so much time went by and he knew every second that kept passing made his mistake larger and his decisions messier. 

Not to confuse his regrette with dislike for manipulation or such measurements. He was ok with plotting, lying or cheating, but always to a purpose. Everybody knew that. They couldn’t held that against him, right?

Even so, he couldn’t help but feet the lie he had created for Lucy was sloppy and pointless. It was not helping him and definitely it was not helping her. 

But what was he supposed to do? 

If she could just lay off him. 

But how would she if he didn’t explained himself? 

And  _ how _ would he even explain himself? 

“ _ Hey I saw a cunt harass you so I’m keeping you away so you don’t run into him” _

That didn’t sound so bad

No, he could not say. Just thinking it it felt like he was exposing something. He should know, he had exposed many affairs in his career, he knew that personal aspect that makes people ache when someone openly talks about it. Of course he couldn’t say that! But she was not going to let it go though. He knew it. Because, if the roles were reverted, he would definitely not let it go. He would have taken a more violent approach than hers, but still. 

He was getting anxious, not been able to keep moving. He also had no room to pace around and that wasn't ideal either.

When the doors of the lift finally opened he runned out of it like it was on fire.

The sight of the Minister of Transport quickly turning on his heels and rashing away from Malcolm, rapidly cleared his mind. He let the duty take once again all of his attention, although he reminded himself to take the stairs on his way down. 

**oo**

In a another part of London, in a different building with a different slow lift, Lucy took her time to analyze the new information she had acquired. 

Facts. She gather the facts. 

First, she knew she was being “freed” from some of her duties. All of them were at DoSaC. DoSac was also the bulk of her responsibilities. If they were going to fire her it made sense. On a related note, where the Opposition was involved, she wasn’t. Three out of three times in less than half a month was compelling enough for her to conclude it was directly related to them. 

The lift made its characteristic  _ ding _ sound the moment it reached the main floor and open its doors. Lucy got a move on and wandering around she left the minister's building behind. St James’s park was close by, and the fresh air would help her think and choose a course of action.

She still didn’t know what it was that made Malcolm take the decision to keep her at a distance. She didn’t know  _ for sure _ . Either way, it was Malcolm who was making those calls. 

While she walked down the streets she tried to remember what had been Malcolm’s exact words that morning when she had gone see him on his office. 

“ _ I have my reasons _ ” he had said between “fucks”. Of that she was sure. 

Ok. What did he mean by that? How much did he know?  **What** did he knew?

The real problem was finding the answers to those question without getting herself into a mess. If she was wrong and it wasn’t about what had happened during the opposition’s visit and she admitted she had physically assaulted an advisor, well then she could kiss her job goodbye for sure. That was the way to get a “might be getting fired” to an officialy “unemployed”. 

Or course, she could always resigned and be done with it.

She had arrived at the park and saw many vacant people sitting on benches at the sun at that other way busy hour of the afternoon. Some of them were men and women enjoying retirement. Others were tourist on their holidays. A third group was consisted by people in fancy suits, which meant one of two things. They either were high-rank ministers, advisors or lawyers granting themself a break; or they were people without a job that needed to get out of the house, maybe see if them run into some old friend to whom they could owe a favor in exchange for a job interview. 

For a second Lucy imagined herself joining those men and women but the idea made her frown. There are many thing she disliked, but having nowhere to go and nothing to do, she absolutely hated it. She could always go back to consulting as a freelancer but it really was a thought context to be out of a job, without regular income. Particularly in her familiar situation, with her mother now up in the retirement home. 

Lucy stood in front of an unoccupied bench she had found. She stared at it, lost in her own thought. Without sitting down, she turned on her hills and walk back where she had come from. 

Trying to find out on what Malcolm was basing his decisions on the matter, without getting herself in a compromising situation of course, was a fine line to walk and she had to approach it with care. Once she  _ knew _ she could choose for herself what to do. Making any decision now was rushed, there was too much margin of error, too much grey area. Taking the risk was not worth it. 

She turned right, leaving the park and started walking up Downing Street until she reached No. 10.

-Hi Sam, is Malcolm in?- she asked Malcolm’s secretary not really waiting for an answer

-Actually no

-He’s not?- Lucy said more surprised that she should've been

-He left today after you, and haven’t been back- explained the secretary

Lucy thought Sam was lying. It wasn’t her fault, Malcolm probably had told her to keep her out. She had this feeling Malcolm was avoiding her. 

-Mind calling him? I have no battery on my mobile- she lied, feeling devious

If she called Malcolm herself, he would just ignore the call.

-Sure! Actually I was going to suggest you call him. It’s the best chance you have right now to reach him. 

-Mmh great, Thanks Sam

Sam dialed a number too long to be an internal number. She was calling his cellphone. If she knew Malcolm was, indeed, on his office, the habit might have won her over and mark the  number of the intercom. Still, there was a chance he was there. Lucy heard the line sound on their end of the phone and kept her ears open to the sound of a phone ringing on the building, in any of the near offices. Nothing. 

_ “Ok, then. He is really not here” _

-I’m sorry Lucy, he is not picking up.

-It’s ok, I’ll try him later. We are always up late anyway. 

Sam gave her a cheeky smile

-I ment he stays up late and so do I.- Lucy felt her face blushing.- I’m a night owl and he is a raging workaholic- she further explained

-Sure

-So, tell him I stopped by. 

-Of course

Lucy left the building feeling a bit silly. She then took her phone out of her pocket and looked Malcolm up on her contacts list. Her finger lingered above the image of the tiny green phone. She put the phone back on her pocket. She didn’t even know what to say to him. Maybe words weren’t the best instrument for the task. 

Mindful, she started walking back to the Minister’s building. The sun was still shining but is was getting lower, starting to dye the sky in a washed up ocher shade. The air was too cold now. 

Meanwhile at No 10, a secretary knocked on her boss’ door

-Lucy Davis was just here

-Did you say I was out?

-Yes. And you were right, she made me call you.

-You called the number i gave you?

-Your phone didn’t ring, did it?

-Thanks Sam

-Whose number is it anyway?

-A burner

-Are you avoiding her? Or hiding from her?

-Neither. I’m postponing her meeting.- “ _ At least until I know what to fucking say _ ” Malcolm thought to himself.

Sam had worked with Malcolm long enough to know that was bullshit, and he knew it as well.

-Just, answer the fucking calls please.- he added dismissing her incriminating look.

**oo**

After some time of reflection Lucy had come up with a somewhat good plan and she had been putting it on action during the past days.

The idea had come to her late at night, with a glass of red wine and little intentions of going to bed any time soon. She regretted not being already working on the interview, because she figured then she could test how determined was Malcolm on her being out of that picture. She wondered whether he would keep her busy with something else or if he would kick her arse out of the radio studio. She didn’t imagined him letting her be 100% involved, but how much terrain could’ve she won over?

The idea of having a way to measure her exclusion seem promising to her. So she decided that that was what she going to do. Pretend that that monday morning meeting with Malcolm did not happened and just go on like nothing was the matter. 

And so she did

Tuesday morning she met with Nicola and Glenn to set the ground rules. The 5Live interview was mostly an politic-economic debate between Nicola and Peter Manion. Usually, Lucy prefers a defensive approach, highlighting the good they’ve done instead of attacking the other partie, but this time she felt going offensive would echo better with Malcolm. And so, she used the rest of her day digging up shit to throw at the Opposition on thursday night. 

On wednesday she felt optimistic, after pulling an entire work day without a single red light coming up. Even though she had jack to show for, she held onto her little victory. As the morning went by, the lack of results was starting to bother her. Her plan depended on having something valuable to bring to the table. Only then she could really see what she was worth and how much Malcolm would give in. She was starting to see how her plan might be flawed, yet she kept on digging, expanding her search parameters to the personal lives of Manion and his people. Her growing frustration was settled when she found a lead, like the end of a thread that could lead her to a treasure. And when she pulled from it she found what she had been searching for. It was perfect, it was solid, a political weapon that could not backfire on them. She gather of the data she needed, straighten her facts and, satisfied with herself, she marched up to Malcolm’s office at the late hours of the afternoon, when everyone else had gone home. 

Sam had gone home too and so she went straight to Malcolm’s door. She felt accelerated standing outside of the office. She knocked softly.

-Yeah

-Malcolm, can I come in?

-I don’t know, fucking can you

-Funny as always 

She said trying not to sound sarcastic but also not like a suck up

-What the fuck can I do for you?- Malcolm asked with a tired sigh. He was fully reclined on his chair, Lucy sat down opposite to him.

-I have something on Manion for the 5Live interview with Nicola. I know is tomorrow, and i know that you told me to stay away from it but I think you are gonna be happy I didn’t.

Malcolm felt stunned 

-I don’t fucking care what it is 

Not listening to Malcolm's words she continued

-Manion’s friends, they are all fat cats from the City, and they are all getting this ridiculous city bonuses, and I know what you are thinking, he can just deny any relation with overcompensated bastards like them. Well he can’t, not if the next morning he has a private meeting with them to seek political support for the eleccions, which he is and even mor-

-JUST fucking stop rumbling for a second and tell me why the fuck did you waste your fucking time with this

Lucy breathed slowly to calm her nerves

-I didn't. It’s good data Malcolm. If you give me the ok I’ll send it to Glenn. I don’t even have to go to the studio but it is my job to dig up this things

-Actually it fucking isn’t

Lucy felt confused and Malcolm came to her aid. 

-Your fucking JOB, is to make Nicola look good and tell her what to do when the shit hits the fucking fan. Before that, just reminded her to smile, tell her how to say her lines and which fucking colour of dress to wear. - he explained while he started pacing around the office.

-You already had the bonuses information- saif Lucy with a sad realisation

-I fucking told you that you are not fuking needed for this.- He stopped next to Lucy and sat on the edge of the chair next to hers -Can’t you just fuck off?? It’s a fuking RADIO INTERVIEW for fucks sake! - he scoffed trying to get his point across.

Lucy took a moment to decide what to say. Her eyes got a sad shine that made their green colour get a bit darker

-At least can I go to tell her how to say the words?- she finally asked defeated- It’s radio so the colour of her dress is not that important I guess.

-No, you fucking can not

Malcolms said those words in manner that had some softness to it, even though they didn’t lack weight. 

Lucy kept quiet and tried to avoid Malcolm’s gaze. He took the documents she had on her hands and started to examine them. 

The room’s silence was starting to feel heavy. Lucy did not dare to speak a word as she couldn’t find anything worth saying. Malcolm kept reading the documents. Now and then Lucy would look at him swiftly. He was frowning but his faction were not hard or rigid. He didn’t looked mad. Maybe he was too tired for that. 

Malcolm looked up, stopping his reading, and for second he met Lucy’s green eyes, before she deviated her sight and cross her arms in proud attitude.

-Where the fuck did you get this?

-I told you I did some digging

-How did you find out about his meeting with the City boys?

-I ask Ollie and then I called Stuart Pearson to confirm he was busy that day. I said i was a reporter looking for an interview.

He was impressed, but he wasn't done

-I don’t know why you fucking did it

Lucy shrugged. Malcolm looked again at the paper.

-I wasn’t going to go with the City bonuses, it wasn't strong enough. -His sight linger on the documents and then he look up. He wasn’t frowning anymore -Now it’s a fucking death tramp.- he finally said with deadly seriousness 

Lucy look at him and smiled to herself, satisfied with her work well done.

-And you stole it from Stuart, the fat bald fuck! 

-You are not gonna tell him it was me, are you?- asked Lucy a tad worried

-Of course I am! I wouldn’t miss the expression of his facking face for anything- he mirthed

Lucy smiled softly as she breathed out, relieved. 

-As long it doesn’t get me in trouble- she half joked

-For stealing and lying? Fucking please. It’ll earn you a fucking raise if anything around here

Malcolm stood up tossing the documents on the desk, and walked back to his chair.

-Still- he said sitting down- You didn’t fucking  **had** to do this. Whatever the fuck you were trying to prove…

-I thought I was about to get fired- rashly said Lucy 

In disbelief Malcolm crumpled his factions, as he was tasting something bitter, and before he could put words to it Lucy carried on

-You were so final about me not being involved and keeping me out of the loop, I thought I was being cut out

She had laid the bait, now it was time to see if Malcolm would fall for it and let some information slip. Getting fire or not, that wasn’t really what she was after...

Malcom, on the other hand, was a bit hurted she had not catched his drift

-I fucking told you it had nothing to do with  **you** ! Since fucking when I go around in fucking tip toes?! - he yelled.- The day I fire you you will know you are fired, I promise you  _ that _ fucking much

-You said it had to do with the people involved. That’s the Opposition- she commented camly

Malcolm gave her a sly smile, knowing now that he had been played. He rested his head on his hand.

-How did you find out?- Lucy ventured, since he wasn’t saying anything at all.

Malcolm scratched his head and rest his chin on his hand, half covering the lingering smile. He respected her felt renewed.

He truly respected her.

He took a deep breath and sat up on his chair. He finally met Lucy’s gaze

-I saw it - he started saying soberly- I stayed at the door of the copy room, making a call and you weren't far away.

Malcolm saw Lucy breathe a bit faster and deeper. As he kept talking she then crossed her arms and, as far as he could tell, she starting softly biting her cheek or maybe, her tongue 

-When I realized I...I went to help you,  you had already kneeled the wanker on the balls. You had it under control, and needed no fucking help.

Lucy was strong, but that did not mean she could not be upset. He could see that in her now

-I should've fucking help you then anyway and for that I’m sorry

-He was- I- You see he wouldn’t let me get me-

-You don’t have to explain- interrupted Malcolm - I fucking saw it, and I took care of it. Well, of him. Anyway you don’t have to worry about that affecting you.

Lucy look conflicted. She wasn’t paying attention to Malcolm's presence anymore. She was, though, hearing every word he said

-I didn’t know, ok?- he continued a bit more hectic- I didn’t know how to handle it with you. I give the sad fuck the scared of his life, I mean it, you could see his fucking dick growing backwards. But I had no fucking idea how to deal with it with  _ you. _

-You were trying to keep my away from him - she said to herself, still zoned out. Suddenly she look up directly to Malcolm.- You brought me tea

-Is that your fucking take away?

-You never drink tea

-Of course I fucking drink fucking tea, I'm fucking british.- He knew she wasn’t referring to that- But yes- he admitted-  I tried to give room to talk to me, or something. I- I don’t know

-Thanks

The honesty and warm of that word cought Malcolm of guard and left him silenced

-You were trying to give me space- she explained- Maybe you tried a bit too harsh and started to push space toward me, but I get it. 

-Please next time something happens just fucking tell me and save me the fucking stress -finally said Malcolm trying to be funny. 

A little more honest he continued -I couldn’t see you without fucking feeling that I fucked it up.

-Oh you did

-Fucking sorry

-But there was no way to not fuck it up..I think

-Well that’s reassuring- he said with irony 

-Thank you Malcolm

-No need - he said now in a softer way

Lucy looked at the man sitting in front of her and the idea of him trying to look out for her in the best way he could, made her smile. She noticed he was smiling as well. 

-If you don’t mind. What if from now on I take, of the space you are giving me, the part I need?

-Please fucking do that - he said with honest relief.

Lucy chuckled with his comical reaction.

A small rushed of adrenaline reminded Malcolm that that was more sentimental than he was used to. A few seconds later he didn't know what to do anymore. He kept moving the conversation forward. Keep moving to not drown. 

-Want to go over this Fat Cats Bonuses of yours? 

-Want to do that with some take away on the side?

-At this fucking time? 

-So what? I’m hungry now

-Alright- He agreed- But not fucking Kebabs, you got me over my fucking ears on Kebabs

**oo**

It was thursday, seven in the afternoon. Nicola, Terri and Glenn had left the offices and gone to the BBC radio studio. Lucy, however, had not accompanied them. She had thought about it, but after some consideration she decided against it for three reasons. Reason number one was that, realistically, there was little she could assist on now. The second reason, despite feeling better and more confident, she didn’t fancy seeing Phil again. Her third reason was what had taken her, one more time, to Malcolm's office. 

On his part, Malcolm was starting a long night. One that would extent to two, maybe three in the morning.  With little animosity towards the prospect of his next hours, he sat down on his chair and stared at the white box Sam has left on his desk before she went home. At least he had dinner. 

Well, not Dinner dinner, but something to eat that wasn’t his usual tangerines. 

With disdain, he then looked at the piles of folders that were stacked on the floor of the office, those being the reason his working hours had extend to the evening as well. He didn’t resent it though. If it wasn’t those papers, it would be others, or some meeting, or a building collapsing on the second family of a ministers. Who knew?

He contemplated his office with inconsequential attitude. He liked his office. He ought to, after all he spend more time there than in his flat. He looked at the fireplace, unused for its purpose, however a very good place to keep some carton boxes filled with some documents from the early 2000’s, he gathered. On its sides were his dark wooden libraries, their shelves covered with dockets as well as a thin coat of dust. He reminded himself not to send away the next cleaning lady that came by. 

Through the large windows on the sidewall he could see now the city lights turning on and the shadows that passing cars casted on his ceiling. He liked that. It remind him that out there there were other persons coming and going. Even on the winter nights when the snow fell steadily and the whole city seem to be buried with a graveyard silence, when everyone was on their home with their loved ones or in a bar with extrangers that shred the need for a drink and maybe some light conversation; even in those nights, a dimmed light glare would tell Malcolm he wasn’t the only poor bastard up, out there. The world was still moving. 

Trying to gather the will to start his work but failing, he looked again at the white box as he opened it for a second time.

“Happy Birthday C*nt” it read

_ “Jesus the people that makes it to office this days” _ he thought. But deep down he liked it that way, because it meant they were always going to need him. Someone in the shadows pulling the strings of a parade of men and women with nice suits and half-empty brains.

A soft knock in his ajar door called his attention

-Come in- he said closing the white box

-Evening Mister Tucker- said a cheerful voice

-Evening Miss Davis- he replied in a matching tone- And what brings you here, to my own fucking personal slave chamber?

-I came to join you on the listening of the 5Live thingy- she said not minding him

-I take it you are not going then.

-Nah- she gestured walking towards one of the windows- Like you said, it’s fucking radio, it’s meant to be heard and I can do that anywhere. Besides, have you seen those studies? They are tiny.

-Alright - he said without insisting

-How about you? You going?

-I would, but who’s gonna get fucked by all this Thick binders if i’m gone?

-Need a hand?- she asked turning her back now to the window.

Malcolm considered the tempting offer but finally declined.

-Com’on- insisted Lucy- We’ll tune in the BBC and listen to Nicola while we go over those.

Malcolm looked at her interrogatively as he does, rising his eyebrows a bit and puckering his nose slightly in one side.

-Ok- she admitted-  Truth be told, I don’t own a working radio. SO either I stayed at DoSaC all alone or I came here

Malcolm looked unconvinced, he simply could not see how she would benefit from helping him

-Listen, I’m staying. There is no way I’m going back to be alone in DoSaC. Might as well lend a hand

-If you insist...

-Also- she started in a new joyful tone - I have this!

And she handed Malcolm a goldish paper bag. The neck of a bottle was sticking out of it

-Noo nonononono Why? What the fuck is this?- Malcolm complained

-Relax, I just won a ruffle. I went to pick up the price, it being this nice chardonnay- she said pulling the bottle out of the bag- The store was nearby and I figured you probably had a working radio and at least two clean mugs

The man looked taciturn 

-And I don’t like drinking alone- she further explained

-Oh

-What?

-Nothing, I just thought...Fuck that, nevermind 

-What? You thought I was just giving you this fine wine?

-Pff Noo - he said in a over dramatic manner

-Just because it is your birthday?

Malcolm gave her a slick smile. He was so surprisingly amused by the charade Lucy had set up that he didn’t even denied it

-Either way, it isn’t for that -she said still mocking Malcolm’s dislike for own birth anniversary

He reached across the desk and grabbed the bottle that was being handed to him.

-Why?

-Because I like you, becasuse I can...Can’t you just enjoy a present?

-I though it wasn’t a present

He could play too. Lucy, grinning, granted him that point

-It isn’t if you share 

-Deal- he smiled

He then left to get a couple of acceptably clean mugs while Lucy sat on one of the chairs, making herself comfortable

-By the way -he yelled from the pantry adjacent to his office- How the fuck did you find out?

-Sam- she yelled back

“Of course”

Malcolm walk back to his office with two stripped cups in one hand, but was stopped by the realization he didn’t have a corkscrew

-Here, use this- said Lucy tossing him her swiss army knife.

Malcolm was wondered she had such instrument on her person.

-Never leave home without it- she explained- Dad got us one to each of us, my brothers and I.

-I didn’t knew you had brothers- he said making conversation while the corck made it’s charecterictic noise leaving the bottle, realising a strong smell of citrus and sweet.

-Yeah, two. Lucas and Archie. They both live abroad. I’m the youngest.

Lucy accepted the “glass” of wine Malcolm was extending her.

-How about you, any brother or sisters?

Malcolm was a very reserved man, but Lucy judge that wasn’t a very intrusive question since she already knew he had a niece and a nephew. She remember the drawings on the wall now covered by the door

-Sister. Pam, Pamela. She lives down in Brighton.

-Must be nice having your family close by.

-What for?

Malcolm’s definitive tone warned Lucy against further inquiring about what was a sensitive issue.

Of course she had meant no harm, he could see Lucy’s family was important to her. She probably had had a happy childhood, playing around in the neighborhood's park, getting back home to a home cooked meal; maybe sitting around the telly, watching some show until the dad said firm but full of love “Alright that’s enough eh, go to bed”. He hadn’t had that back in Glasgow. It was ok, you get what you have and he didn’t resented people who had had it better than him. What did bother him was when people acted like family was a treasure buried in the comings and goings quotidien life. Family wasn’t the key to happiness, they are just fucking persons. And like any and every person one may encounter in one’s life, you like them and you sticked around or you didn’t and you ditch em. As far as he was concerned, blood’s worth as much a pack a of smokes but could give you twice the cancer.

To change the subject and keep a light mood he reached for the white box and hold it up for Lucy to open 

-Want cunt cake?

Lucy’s confused and little offended frown quickly turn to smirk when she opened the box

She was extremely amused by the irony of Malcolm actually having a proper birthday cake hiding on his desk, yet she didn’t speak a word about it.

Malcolm stood up and walked toward an old radio he had in his office. He walked avoiding the big piles of folders that were carefully stacked over the floor. Having sorted the bureaucratic maze, he turned on the radio and tune in the BBC radio. The 5Live show was about to start. Just as carefully he returned to his desk

-Well I would like to propose a toast- said Lucy with an exaggerated posh accent that amused Malcolm- Today we drink to...

-Don’t you fucking dare- he warned her

-The 5Live Interview- she finish with theatrics- May it not fuck us in the arse

-Oh I’ll fucking drink to that- he laughed

**oo**

When Sam, in a slip of concentration, had told her about Malcolm's birthday, Lucy found the perfect excuse to show her appreciation to him for letting her adjust to all the crazy that had been going on around her lately. She didn’t feel like she owed him anything, but she was grateful for the way he tried to look after him and, even more, for showing remorse when she told him he had, despite his best intentions, screwed up. 

And that was the third reason why she hasn’t at the radio studio with the DoSaC crew.

Instead she was drinking white wine and eating chocolate cake in animous conversation with Malcolm. Conversation of course potentiated by how well the interview was going

-I cannot fucking believe this!- cackled Malcolm

-She really made the most out of the Fat Cats story

Nicola, the underdog, had Manion against the ropes and was hitting him with everything. Even the callers had been biting Manion for his hypocrisy when everyone knew very well he was with those City Cats he had regarded as “disgusting” on their practices. 

-Ohh beautiful, just fucking beau-ti-ful- cheered Malcolm- Just fucking look at t- 

-Wait wait wait, shut up, something is happening

-What

-I don't know I couldn't listen over yo-

_ “Links to sweatshops?” _ said a radio host “ _ That is serious allegation. How do you defend yourself and your party from this accusation Peter Manion?” _

-Oh my fucking god

-YAS!- shouted Malcolm while Lucy tried to assimilate how the situation had escalated

Manion started mumbling excuses.

_ “I would say it was an indication of how seriously our party is taking the allegations that we were… _

-He's gonna say IT AGAIN Malcolm listen!

_...receiving donations from from a sweatshop labour company” _

With a little more alcohol in their bodies than they should’ve, they both cheered loudly at the magnanimous turd that had rained on Manion. They were as accelerated as people at the races are when the horse they had betted on made a last leap recovery and ended first on the race. 

-Oh it’s My Fucking Birthdaay!- said Malcolm as he left his desk with a piece of cake on his hand

Echoing his excitement he rhythmically twirled while grabbing his coat from the hanger next to his desk. He couldn’t care less for the piles of files now, and he continued comically twirling to Lucy

-My Fucking Birthday- he said puting his left hand in Lucy’s back and extending his right so she could hold on t it, inviting her to twirl with him to the door

-Where the fuck are you going?- she asked still laughing

-I’m going down there to see this for myself, I don’t fucking believe it

Since she hadn’t moved or even reached for her coat he asked if she was coming as well

-Me?

-No, Mother Theresa.Yes fucking You!

-Fine! ok- she giggled- I’m coming

-Ohohoh Grab the cunt cake!

-What for?

-It’s my birthday, I want fucking cake

Lucy grinned with malice

-Happy Birthday then

-Fuck off- he said lightly

**oo**

After a cab ride that felt very short to Lucy, she and Malcolm arrived together at the BBC Radio Studio. They tipped the caby with what was left of Malcolm's cake, yet Lucy regretted it. She could judge now that drinking an entire bottle of Chardonnay on a empty stomach and a cake for dinner had not been their brightest idea. Malcolm was a little tipsy and she was definitely tipsy.

Walking down the hallway they saw nobody in the greenroom of the studio. Only Ollie and Emma were further away and they looked like they were arguing

-What, you think it’s over?

-Nah, they are here inside the control booth

-You go ahead, I’m going to wait here in the greenroom

-Suit yourself

Lucy sat down in the quit lunge, happy to avoid the drama that was inevitable going to break loose when you put that many people, especially  _ those _ people, in such a small space.

Yes. She was ok camly waiting outside.

 

Inside the control booth were Glenn, Terri, Phil and Stuart Pearson, the head of communications of the Opposition. He thought himself some sort of astral guru of the media, with methods directly contrary to Malcolm’s.

-Stuart! You bald bollock! Tell me, did you gain any weight? Looking on the fucking heavy saide mate 

-Malcolm! Has the cancer metastasis yet? Those sick people at the hospital would feel oh so happy to see they look more alive than you

-Would you two shut the fuck up?!- said an exasperated radio producer

-It’s a soundproof booth darling, it’s not gonna fucking bother them!- said Malcolm annoyed- Hey Stuart! Did you come here like me to fucking witness the fucking manslaughter of your guy?

-It’s not funny Malcolm

-It’s Fucking Hilarious! 

-It’s not

-Yeah It’s really not

-Shut up Phil- said Stuart and turning to the producer he continued- This is preferential treatment, you are deliberately compromising my guy.

-Don’t fucking mind him, you are doing great darling- said Malcolm dismissive

-See!- yelled Stuart- You just passed that tweet but that other one, see that one that says You people- he said pointing at Malcolm- also had taken money linked to the sweatshops

-That’s fucking horseshit- said Malcolm quickly assuming a defensive stand- THAT’S

-That’s what it says Malcolm- said Stuart coky 

-Fuck Off Stuart and let her work. Don’t listen to that bag of Cheetos love, You decided what is news

Convinced he had win the producer over he back down overconfident

-You are right Malcolm- she said

Stuart sighed and Malcolm chuckled

-And this is Fucking News- concluded the producer passing through the controversial tweet

-HA!- mocked him Stuart

-You are fucking DEAD, you hear me missy. Fucking. Terminal. Violently. Dead. Im gonna fucking bomb your sad fucking career to the point you are gonna be fucking standing in the rail of your fucking balcony thinking twice about that fucking tweet from that fuking cunt...Tim! Tim in fucking Ruislip

Malcolm had made his threat non-stop and he paused for air, the producer seized her opportunity and kick everyone out of her booth. 

Glenn, Terri and Phil quickly slipped out of the way of the Spin Doctors, afraid they might get caught in the way of their argument. Standing very still and keeping quiet not only work in Jurassic Park but also in back then in the control booth and now in the hallway.

**oo**

Lucy was comfortably lying in the one of the couches of the small greenroom, listening to Nicola burn Manion in live radio.

It was nice to have a win. Sometimes it seemed like it was never their turn, that everything always backfired and rapidly went to shit from that. But that was politics for your. A freefalling competition into shit, to see who could land the better and then go to the press and boats about how prepared one was for it. 

Her metaphors were getting sloppy, she was tired and it must have been late. Lucy looked at her wristwatch. It was near eleven. To that one had to add the influence of the alcohol, which was making her eyelids feel very heavy. 

She probably would have drifted off a bit if it hadn’t been for the abrupt, desperate and high-pitched voice of Nicola on the radio. Without moving Lucy sharpen her senses to try to catch what was going on. 

Probably Manion, desperate, has said something sexiest. But that wasn’t the case

Lucy open her eyes wide and sit up in a jump upon hearing the word “sweatshop”, this time hold like a blade to Nicola’s face

-NoooononoSHITshitshit Where the Fuck is Malcolm??

Once more, the shit had, indeed, loudly hit the fan.

At that moment a group of noisy people was pushed out into the hallway from one of the doors. Well, actually, there were only two man making all the rattle while other two men and a stocky woman made way for them.

The rush of adrenaline had invigorated Lucy with a fight or flight impulse, quickly clearing her mind

-Malcolm!- she caught his attention

Grabbing his arm she pulled him away from Stuart. Getting them to stop fighting was like pulling apart two dogs that were fighting for the same bone, so she had to use the weight of her whole body to successfully pull him away before he said something in the heat of the moment that they would regret later. 

-What the fuck happened? Now we are in the fucking execution line too!

-Fucking Tim from fucking Ruislip happened

-What?

-FUCKING twitter- he replied running out of air

His anger and frustration were choking him. Malcolm felt heat rising to his face and his heart pumping in his throat. He loosen his tie and Lucy heard him snort softly

-Ok, ok. There is a way out of this- she tried to calm him

-Yes there fucking is- he said with a razor edge sharpness that combined with his blood thirst attitude, infused fear.

He asked Lucy to wait for him there and with determination on his eyes, only aggravated by his expressive frowned eyebrows, he walk up to Stuart., passing the greenroom and nearby the main exit. 

The political party that the fat man represented had many Many skeletons (as well as a couple conservative ministers) on their fucking closets, and Malcolm had been saving some of them for a rainy day. He imagined Stuart would have some of their own shit as well, but his plan was to attacked fast and hard, shoving all the harsh bones Stuart thought he had buried, up his arse. 

Despite all clues, Stuart turn out to be actually competent at his work, making a worthy adversary. Not as graphic and aggressive as Malcolm, Stuart was just as well inform on the shameful practices that his opposition had swiped under the rug.  

The two men then engaged in a piss contest, seeing who had it bigger and who would bend at the end. Both of them were too proud to back down, drunk in their own power, so the threats of exposure grow bigger and bigger until they realized a scandal in a radio interview would cost each of them half, or more, of their Ministers if they were to actually act on those threats

-Alright, listen- started Stuart feeling the bigger man- we walk out.

-Fucking what

-We leave. We go home, I made myself a nice bubble bath,you do whatever perverted thing you do in your own time, and tomorrow we BOTH realise statement saying out guys there didn’t had all the fucks and that the producer set them up.

-Just fucking push them under the speeding bus- he said thoughtful

-It’s cheaper that rather than actually go ahead with the threats we made

-We can fucking go home then, we seal this in

-Contain the toxicity 

The men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

-Beside- continued Malcolm with less tension as they walked to the exit- in the shape they are now, they would thank a little push to a merciful death

-They won’t though

-Fucking ungrateful twats

Malcolm turned around without stopping and signaled Lucy to join them. Uncared, he continued making conversation 

-Do you really own a bathtub?

-Yes, why?

-Grow up and use a fucking shower, bathtubs are fucking disgusting

-Bathtubs had a sensual quality- replied upbeat Stuart while Malcolm shivered with aversion

-By the way, who is she, the one you called?

-She? Oh I meant to talk to you about this

Stuart waited expectant

-She is, for your information, the one who tricked you into confirming Manion’s fat cat meeting. I suppose that fucking story is outstaged now but she still play you like the fucking hippie blue-sky idiot you are. Still you must admit that back then that story had you sweating through your balls

Stuart assumed an attitude solemn, pretending that earlier he hadn’t been cursing at Phil, blaming him for letting  _ them _ get their hand on Manion affairs. It also bothered him the proud tone Malcolm has used.

-So what is she then? Like a new puppet of yours? Does she know any other trick?- he said 

-Don’t be fucking disrespectful.- replied Malcolm not giving in to Stuart provocation- It’s not my fucking fault all you have are useless flaccid wankers that can’t come up whit a single idea. Even if you injected them with viagra, they still wouldn’t come up-

-I got the idea, Malcolm

The two men stepped outside, to the street, where the cold of the night greeted them and made then shivered for the termic change

-Well- said Stuart adjusting his scarf- I guess I’ll see in election night, I’ll come to pick up the keys.

-Fuck off Stuart- said Malcolm 

Stuart shrugged not really caring as to why Malcolm had suddenly reacted so dismissive instead of attacking with his usual wits. 

-Oh I almost forgot!- shriek Stuart pulling out his bike from the safe carrier- Happy Birthday Malcolm

He said it with a cheesy smile he had proved annoyed Malcolm

-Oh don’t you fucking start with that- he whined

-It wasn’t an important one was it? It’s almost over -he said looking at his watch

-Fiftieth? Nah it wasn’t

Stuart suddenly felt real sorry for the lonely man standing in front of him. For a moment he lost his threatening presence as a glimpse of repressed sorrow crossed his now glassy light blue eyes. Malcolm pulled up the neck of his coat as he felt a cold breeze go through him. 

-Sorry! I could find my bloody coat!

Malcolm turned around to the soft voice and smiled to himself

And just like that Stuarts started thinking he must have imagined Malcolm’s moment of vulnerability as it seem so unrealistically far away. Yet he still was holding on to his bike. Most likely he had imagined it though.

-Com’on I’m freez- Fuck sake Stuart- he interrupted himself- You are aware you are a fucking joke, right?

-What?- he asked sitting naive on his bike while wearing his helmet, gloves, goggles and a neon reflective vest

Lucy contemplated the two grown men mock and tease each other with a familiarity that reminded her to her brothers’ bickerings. I’m a way, they were brothers. In a weird and distant way. Yet it was true the only person likely to understand the pressure and responsibilities of their job, were themself. Like two opposite sides of a coin, inevitably next to to each other, unable to ever see eye to eye, yet impossible for one to be without the other. 

Lucy amused herself with that thought as she walked away, leaving them to stem off via insults a day that had ended in indeniable stress.

She walked down the street remembering how her week had started. God, monday seem very far away. Emotionally at least. From thinking she had been accused of aggression or physical assault to ending up half drunk at the studios of BBC Radio. Yup, it had been a week

Eating cake in the back of a cab with Malcolm, that was something that she never ever could have imagined when The Malcolm Tucker hired her. She was glad she could see past the ghosts that surrender the man. Or that Malcolm had let her see through them. Maybe a bit of both. 

She was wandering the internal world of her thoughts when she heard a car pull over next her.

She felt a familiar panic rush to her heart, yet she knew how to control it. It was late and there wasn’t any shop open. “Fuck” She quickly reach for her bag. Inside she had an umbrella that give her a sense of security, trusting she could use it to defend herself if needed. 

This thought flew through her head but before she could even grab the umbrella, Malcolm’s head popped out of one of the windows of the black car

-Hey!

-Malcolm for fuck sake you scared me!

-Oh sorry

-What are you doing?

-I’m taking you home, get it.

With unintended chivalrously, he open the car’s door for her and moved aside to let her in.

-Where did you get this car?- she asked once already inside of it

-Nicola’s gift

-Oh is it now?- she teased him knowing very well he had snitched her ride

-Mhhm

And looking out of the window he added with warm satisfaction on his voice

-It might just have been my birthday after all


End file.
